


Haikyuu!! Christmas Fluff Collection

by Khalyssa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi can't bake but Noya has a secret talent, Asahi is adorable, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Ornaments, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas Tree, Cute, Daichi can't sing to save his life, Decorating, Fluff, Hinata is perpetually a lil shit too, Hinata is smol, Ice Skating, Kageyama is concerned that animals do not like him, Karasuno, Karasuno shenanigans, Kenma is adorable, Kuroo is always this kind, M/M, Mistletoe, Please dont kill me, Poor thing, Seriously Kageyama loosen up a little, Seriously Noya please be careful, Sledding, Snow Owls, Snowball Fight, Suga the actual angel, Tags to be added as I go, Tanaka is always a little shit in these omg, Tsukki cannot admit his flaws, Tuskki is a loveable asshole, Volley Dorks, Yamaguchi isn't always an angel, absolutely no angst this time around, also tanaka the dork lord, and Asahi you are way too adorable help, and tanaka please stop getting in peoples faces, but a perfect adorable lil shit though, kags makes it better I promise, kuroo and glitter dont mix well, like kuroo I too have gotten stuck on the roof while putting up christmas lights, noya the baking god, poor tanaka, santa, team dad daichi, thats a new one for me, the beauty of christmas, well ok one of these fics is a smidgen sad, you arent actually scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalyssa/pseuds/Khalyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 24 days till Christmas I will be writing Haikyuu!! Christmas fluff. There will be many pairings and I will be adding them in the tags as I post. Admittedly there will be a heavy focus on the Karasuno boys as my OTPs are mainly from there. Whoops. Get ready for fluff that will rot your teeth out, and all the Christmas spirit (and maybe reluctant Christmas spirit on the part of some of the volley-dorks) you can possibly handle. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AsaNoya: Christmas Cookies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: kaneki-the-king. You all should find me there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team is planning a Christmas party, and Asahi, thanks to some of his louder teammates, has been volunteered to make the cookies. Sadly, this winds up a complete disaster for him until Noya, who has a hidden talent for baking perfect cookies, stop by to help his boyfriend out.

The Karasuno team sat (or in the case of Noya bounced about from place to place) in the club room loudly discussing what they should do for Christmas. Tanaka already had a Santa hat, claiming it would be a good way to get them into the Christmas spirit, and when he tried to place one on Tsukishima, his attempt was met by grumbling and the hat being swatted to the floor. Tanaka called him a Scrooge but when Asahi cleared his throat he was drawn back into the conversation.

“Guys, maybe we could go sledding?” Asahi suggested.

“There isn’t that much snow though,” Hinata pouted, chewing his lip as he tried to think of a better idea.

“Well, regardless of what we do, we are going to need cookies!” Noya nearly shouted as he plopped down next to Asahi, who jumped at the sudden outburst.

“I bet Asahi would be good at making cookies,” Kageyama added as his first contribution for the conversation.

“But I-” Asahi tried to interrupt but Tanaka talked over him.

“Ooo sugar cookies are the best!” Tanaka grinned.

“I think gingerbread is better,” Hinata added his two cents.

“Buy guys-” Asahi was yet again shut down as he tried to talk.

“Well, that settles it then,” Daichi stated with a smile. “Asahi will make the cookies, and the rest of us will figure out what else we can do. And Hinata, you will still organize a secret santa correct?”

“Of course!” Hinata grinned “It will be fun.”

Suga smiled as he watched his teammates grow excited over their little party. It made him happy to see his friends enjoy themselves so much, even Kageyama looked less irritated and Tsukki seemed to even be smiling.

“Now, we do still need to practice yoou guys,” Suga reminded them all. Kageyama and Hinata were out of the clubroom in seconds nearly knocking into Daichi in the process.

“They are as enthusiastic as ever,” Daichi said fondly.

Suga laughed a bit, shaking his head. “You know, I don’t think that will ever change with those two. Now they rest of you, get going too.”

The rest of the team followed suit, but Asahi lagged behind. He couldn’t cook, and that was an understatement. He could practically burn water, and making cookies was going to put anyone near the kitchen at risk. He would just have to read some recipes and do his best, he told himself as he took a deep breath and tried to even his breathing.

 

Asahi blinked slowly as he stared at the broken eggs and the flour that had somehow ended up both on him and on the floor. Things were going twice as bad as he expected and were showing no signs of improving. He had already had to throw out one batch of cookies from burning them, and another from adding far too much flour. He could have sworn had had followed the recipe word for word, but it seemed that wasn’t the case. Maybe the oven was too hot, maybe he misread something. Either way, he was growing more and more nervous that he would make things even worse. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he brushed off his face enough to be presentable. When he opened the door Noya was standing there adjusting his hat.

“Oh! hey Asahi!” He grinned as he practically jumped into Asahi’s arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. Asahi could feel the cold radiating from Noya and he quickly closed the door behind them as best he could with Noya latched onto his torso.

“Noya, you’re cold. Do you want any hot cocoa?” Asahi doted over Noya like he always did and started to grab a mug for his boyfriend.

“No, no, Asahi I’m fine. I came here to help you bake, but it looks like you might need more help than I expected,” Noya tried not to laugh as he saw a splotch of flour on Asahi’s backside, and even more in his hair but he failed miserably.

Asahi gave Noya a disapproving look. “Please don’t laugh at me. I can’t bake to save my life. Cooking anything is impossible, and I’m honestly amazed that I haven’t blown anything up yet. I’ve burned one batch and screwed up another. I’m never going to get this done and I’m going to disappoint everyone and-”

Noya put a finger over Asahi’s lips and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Don’t fret about this ok? Let me help you. I can bake, believe it or not, and my sugar cookies are killer.”

“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” Asahi asked, eyes wide.

“Of course,” Noya grinner ear to ear. “Anything for you, darling.”

A blush crept over Asahi’s face and up his ears and he pulled the hair tie out of his hair as he looked to the side. “Well, if you really want to, then thank you so much.” Once he had gotten the flour out of his hair he put the tie back in and turned to help Noya who had already started getting together ingredients.

Noya helped Asahi to crack the eggs, gently holding his hands over his boyfriends larger ones as he directed him on what to do. As they baked Asahi made mistakes, getting flustered every time, but Noya made sure to reassure him that he could do it. By the time they had made enough dough, Asahi was laughing as he and Noya sang off key to Christmas tunes. They rolled it out into sheets and with the set of Christmas cookie cutters Asahi had purchased for the occasion, cut out a few dozen cookies, Asahi had to scold Noya for eating so much off the dough but when Noya put his lip out in a pout Asahi couldn’t say no anymore. So as the first batch baked in the oven, Noya sat and happily ate the leftover dough and Asahi watched, lip curved up in a slight smile as he watched his boyfriend’s eyes crinkle as he smiled with his mouth full.

The timer went off and startled Asahi as he had gotten lost in Noya’s expression. He nearly burned himself as he removed the pan. Noya laughed as Asahi yelped as the hot pan came in contact with his skin but he of course helped Asahi too run water over the mark and then kissed it better. No matter how many times things like this happened Asahi always was left a blushing mess when Noya took care of him. It was so endearing and it made Asahi feel loved.

“Noya, these smell absolutely amazing,” and Asahi meant it. The cookies steamed slightly and the sweet aroma drifted throughout the room.

“You did half of the work, Asahi. Don’t discredit yourself.”

“Well, thank you Noya,” Asahi set the pan down and the pair waited for those to cool as they put the next batch in the oven.

When the cookies were cool enough they set about to frosting. Noya was adept and his cookies were beautiful, their designs impeccable and looked almost too good to eat. Asahi’s were somewhat lopsided, frosting slipping off their edges and sprinkles unevenly distributed.  But Noya thought they looked perfect and he made sure to tell Asahi so.

Asahi rubbed his nose and cheek as they started to itch, and frosting left on his fingers was smeared across his cheek. Noya climbed up on the chair to make himself taller than Asahi and he smiled before leaning down to lick the frosting off his boyfriend's face before gently running his fingers through Asahi’s hair, pulling the hair tie out before leaning down to kiss him, their lips pressing softly together, their movements synced with practiced ease. Asahi’s eyes closed as did Noya’s, and Noya could feel Asahi smile against his lips. When the two pulled apart their eyes shone despite the poor lighting, sparkling with love.

“Merry Christmas Asahi,” Noya murmured.

“I love you too, Noya,” Asahi whispered back.

The timer went off again, startling them out of their reverie and Noya nearly slipped to the floor. Asahi caught him and they burst into laughter and Asahi spun Noya around before setting him back on the ground so he could get the cookies out of the oven before they would burn.  


	2. DaiSuga: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka has schemed to get Daichi and Sugawara to finally get their act together and kiss. The whole team knew the two harbored feelings for each other, and Christmas mistletoe seemed like the perfect excuse to make it happen. 
> 
> (also a bit of KageHina at the end. I cannot resist those two)

Tanaka had procured a piece of mistletoe from his bag that morning.  Asahi was the first that Tanaka told why he had such an item and his ear to ear grin made the taller man nervous. When Tanaka told Noya of his plan, Noya was immediately willing to participate in his little scheme, and he convinced Asahi to tag along too, though with some reluctance.

In order for their plan to work, they first had to decide where to put the mistletoe.

“We need to put it where we know Daichi and Suga will walk through,” Noya chewed on his pencil eraser as he thought.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Tanaka?” Asahi questioned, still not sold that this plan was going to turn out well for anyone.

“Of course it is, Asahi!” Tanaka assured him.

“You know how Suga and Daichi have been dancing around their feelings,” Noya continued. “This just might be the push to get them to admit it and just kiss already!”

“Noya, you’re almost shouting, please stop, everyone else will hear you,” Asahi mumbled.

“Oh come on, please help us Asahi?” Tanaka batted his eyelashes at Asahi and tried to give him a pout, but his fell miles short of effective. But, Tanaka was his friend so this time Asahi decided he would actually participate in their shenanigans.

“Fine. Just this time.”

“Perfect!” Tanaka gleamed as he not so gently patted Asahi on the back. “I think I have the perfect plan,” Tanaka’s grin grew mischievous and Asahi could have sworn a chill had come through the room.

 

Of course, by the time practice had rolled around Tanaka had told more of the team about his plan to give Suga and Daichi the best Christmas present ever. At least he thought it was the best possible gift. Hinata agreed enthusiastically with Tanaka about this but was struggling to keep his mouth shut throughout practice. Like everyone else on the Karasuno team, Hinata had noticed the looks that Suga and Daichi gave each other when they thought the other wasn’t paying attention. Daichi was much more obvious with his ogling than he thought he was, and the way Suga blushed when Daichi complimented him and placed a hand on his shoulder was never well hidden.

The whole team knew how the two felt about each other; even Tsukishima couldn’t deny it.

But you really cannot tell someone as excitable as Hinata about a plan like this without being ready for the consequences. Hinata was botching his spikes at a rate exponentially higher than normal and Daichi had heard Kageyama call Hinata a dumbass far more times than he could care to count. When they took a break, Daichi approached Hinata with his concern.

“Hinata, are you ok?” He asked.

Hinata had not noticed Daichi approach and squawked and dropped the ball in his hands, where it then bounced off his foot and into the corner of the gym.

“Yes! I-I-I’m fine!” Hinata stuttered.

Suga had seen the commotion and came over where his other two teammates stood.

“Hinata are you sure you're ok? Are you sick? Did something happen?” Suga gently questioned Hinata, hoping he could find out what was wrong.

Hinata shook his head no before excusing himself to go talk to Kageyama, who scolded Hinata for his poor performance.

“Daichi, I’m worried about him,” Suga said as he placed on hand on his hip and watched the two 1st years bicker.

“Something must be on his mind. If he wants to tell us he will,” Daichi reassured Suga and gently rubbed his shoulder as he smiled at him. “Let’s continue practice ok?”

Suga nodded and called everyone back together, and Tanaka grinned as he watched Daichi and Suga, excited for the end of practice.

 

As they cleaned up the gym, Hinata and Kageyama racing to see who could go the fastest as usual, Tanaka waited for Daichi and Suga to be distracted, which had come in the form of Hinata running straight into Asahi as he ran with the broom, knocking the larger teen to the ground more easily than anyone expected could be possible. In that moment Tanaka taped the mistletoe to the door frame and then continued about as if nothing had happened.

When they had cleaned up, and were about to walk out the door, Suga finally noticed the Mistletoe above the door. A bright red blush crept across his cheeks and down his neck and he stopped before he and Daichi could step out the door.

“Um Dachi, look up,” Suga mumbled.

Daichi did and when he saw the mistletoe he too blushed a little bit. “Which one of you put this here?” He questioned, looking back at his team.

No one answered the question but Noya chimed in to remind them of what has to happen when there is mistletoe.

Suga took a moment to gain enough courage to look Daichi in the eye before blowing him a kiss, too shy to do anything else.

“There, happy?” He muttered, quickly glancing at the others before back at the floor.

“No, I’m not,” Daichi replied, and before Suga could even ask what he meant, Daichi had Suga’s face between his hands, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks as he pulled him into a kiss. Lost in the moment Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi, pulling them impossibly closer and deepening their kiss. They forgot they had an audience as they grew more passionate until they heard Tanaka whistling.

They pulled apart, both blushing but also grinning from ear to ear. Hinata started to clap, he himself unable to keep from smiling, and Noya looked like he was going to burst from excitement.

“Gross,” Tsukishima mumbled, looking away, and Yamaguchi giggled at him, knowing that he didn’t really mean it.

“Merry Christmas, you two!” Asahi beamed, happy that their plan had gone so very well.

“Couldn’t have asked for anything better,” Daichi said as he drew Suga close again, before turning with him and walking out the door, hand in hand.

Kageyama and Hinata were the last to leave, and once they were sure that the coast was clear, they two shared a kiss under the mistletoe.

 

 


	3. Multi Pairing: Christmas Sweaters and Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno Christmas party plans are almost complete, but Sugawara has one last idea that a few of the team members are reluctant to do at first. Thankfully, Yamaguchi and Hinata are both persuasive enough to convince Tsukishima and Kageyama that no, it's not stupid to wear ugly Christmas sweaters.

The Karasuno team had finished preparations for their party, which would be complete with cookies, games, and festive holiday music (courtesy of Takeda). Hinata was most looking forward to Asahi’s cookies, and had made that known on multiple occasions. When they were just about to head home for the day Sugawara spoke up with one last idea.

“Guys, we should wear ugly Christmas sweaters!” He smiled when he thought of the idea. “It could be fun, and most likely kind of funny.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I’d rather not.”

“Oh come on, don’t be a party pooper,” Yamaguchi nudged Tsukki with his elbow.

“Well I’d be up for it,” Daichi added.

Most of the others agreed, but Kageyama and Tsukishima both adamantly refused.

“It’s a stupid Idea,” Kageyama groaned. “I don’t even own one anyway.”

“No one would make you wear one, Kageyama,” Suga reassured him. “Right? So if you really don’t want to there is no need.”

Kageyama and Tsukki both simply gave a noncommittal grunt, and both noticed their respective boyfriends giving them puppy dog eyes. They knew that in the end it would be much harder to turn them down than it seemed at that moment.

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked home together, Yama happily talking about Christmas plans, Tsukki listening intently, and adding his own two cents when he had something to say. Yama had invited Tsukki over for the evening, and when the two entered his house, that is when Yama brought up the Christmas sweaters again.

“Tsukki would you pretty please consider it?” Yama asked as he flopped down on his bed.

“No,” Tsukki stated, sitting down on the corner of the bed and glaring at Yama.

“It would be fun Tsukki.”

“How would wearing an ugly most likely itchy sweater be fun at all? There is a reason I got rid of my last one when I was in middle school.”

“Tsukki that was only one or two years ago,” Yama chuckled.

“Not the point I was trying to make.”

“Please?” Yama practically batted his eyelashes. He was willing to do anything to get Tsukki to do this with him. “I know even Kageyama will be convinced to do it. And it could be really funny don’t you think?”

Tsukki smirked slightly when he thought of Kageyama in a Christmas sweater, possibly adorned by a gaudy Santa, and it did see the point in how this could be a fun endeavor. “But um, where would I get a sweater on time. The party is tomorrow.”

“I have the perfect solution!” Yamaguchi grinned as he sat up and bounced over to his closet and rummaged around for the article of clothing in question. Buried deep in the bowels of his closet was one particularly over-sized sweater gifted to him by a relative at one point that had then been forgotten. When he finally found it, along with his sweater that he himself would be wearing, he gave a shout of joy that caused Tsukki who had started to daydream staring at Yama’s backside to jump.

Yamaguchi turned around and grinning held up the sweater. “So what do ya think?” The sweater had a gaudy image of a Christmas tree, decorated and far too colorful, with penguins all around it. The collar was also trimmed with red and green that somewhat clashed with the rest of the red sweater.

“It’s truly atrocious,” Tsukki asserted.

“That’s the point,” Yamaguchi laughed.

“You’re lucky I’m doing this for you,” he sighed as he grabbed the sweater from Yama and pulled it over his head. He pouted when he looked down at the garment that hung loose on him, but he would put up with it for his boyfriend.

“Thank you so much!” Yama jumped on Tsukki and hugged him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

At the same time Kageyama and Hinata were at Hinata’s home, and Hinata was fighting quite the battle to convince his boyfriend that the sweater wouldn’t be so bad. Kageyama wasn’t budging on the subject and Hinata was forced to resort to drastic measures.

“No,” Kageyama scowled as he said it, clenching his teeth together.

“Pretty please?” Hinata begged, batting his eyelashes.

“I said no how many times already?” He turned to face away from Hinata, because he knew eventually those beautiful eyes would make him cave. And he didn’t want to cave. Not even his boyfriend could convince him to wear and ugly sweater, even if said boyfriend was being incredibly adorable.

Hinata stepped up behind Kageyama and wrapped his arms around the scowling boys torso. Hinata nuzzled his cheek against the top of Kageyama’s back, smiling to himself. “You won’t even do it for me?” Hinata gasped, faking being shocked.

“I already said I wouldn’t, dumbass,” Kageyama felt his resolve crumbling as he felt the heat radiating from his boyfriend but after so much resistance, he felt it would be cowardly to back down now.

“Not even,” Hinata’s eyes sparkled with mischief and he grinned, “if I do this?” His hands shot to Kageyama’s sides, assaulting him with a barrage of tickling that sent the taller male to the ground in a fit of laughter, pulling Hinata with him. Hinata wouldn’t relent until Kageyama accepted his fate to wear an ugly Christmas sweater, and when he finally did he could barely breathe.

“There,” Hinata grinned triumphantly. “Now put it on.” He held out the atrocity to Kageyama who with a huff took the garment and pulled it over his head.

The sleeves were too short but Kageyama just rolled them up so no one would really know. Clearly the sweater would have been too big for Hinata, but that at least made it so it wasn’t hilariously small on Kageyama.

The collar was itchy Kageyama noted because of glittery trim..

“Why glitter Hinata? That will get on everything.”

“You will be fine Kageyama. Anyway, it’s cute on you.” Hinata adjusted the sweater so it wasn’t hanging so lopsided. “Also, look at this.” Hinata pushed a button hidden inside the edge of the collar and small lights on the tree on the sweater lit up. “Pretty neat, huh?”

Kageyama smiled a bit when he saw how genuinely happy his boyfriend was with him wearing the sweater.

“Yeah, pretty neat,” he said back as he looked at Hinata, a lopsided smile working across his face. 


	4. KuroKen: Outdoor Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma have agreed to go on a date outside and look at the light, as well as skate on an outdoor rink to end the night. The plan was great, but Kenma was way under-prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this one is short. When I write the fic determines it's own length :P

Kuroo and Kenma had planned an outdoor date to look at Christmas lights, grab some coffee, and then go ice skating at a local outdoor ice rink at night. In theory, it had been a lovely idea that had only taken minimal convincing on Kenma’s end and both of the boys were looking forward to their date.

But not planning ahead had left Kenma very cold.

He was very under-dressed for the weather as like Kuroo, he too had come from practice and hadn’t thought things through. He had no hat, mittens, scarf, or thick enough jacket. Just a hoodie that he was pretty sure he had borrowed from Hinata at some point. And now as the snow fell, coating the top of his head and shoulders with a thin layer of white, he was starting to get pretty cold, the coffee in his hands not keeping them warm.

“Kuroo,” Kenma stopped and looked up at his boyfriend, and only had to wait a moment for him to stop as well.

“You ok Kenma?” Kuroo asked, tipping his head to the side as he questioned him.

“Cold,” Kenma mumbled, shoving the one hand he had free into his pocket.

Kuroo laughed a bit, shaking his head with amusement. “All you had to do was ask. Here,” he unwound his scarf and placed it around Kenma’s neck, making sure that it was nice and cozy before pulling off his hat and pulling it onto Kenma’s head, making sure it covered his ears which were turning pink and cold to the touch.

“That better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Kenama assured before the two continued their walk, the lights around them shining brightly now as it was darker. They didn’t speak much but it didn’t matter. Just holding eachothers hand and commenting here and there on the lights was enough.

Soon, Kuroo felt Kenma starting to get cold again, his hands trembling inside of Kuroo’s. This time Kenma didn’t even have to ask before Kuroo stopped to pull of his mittens and hand them too Kenma. They were far too large on Kenma’s smaller hands, but he didn’t mind. As a thank you, he gave Kuroo a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hand again.

It was when they got to the ice rink that one more time Kenma grew cold. And this time Kuroo lent his jacket. It hung past his hands and was far too long, but this way he could bury himself in it and Kuroo assured him that he looked adorable.

“Aren’t you cold now? I have all your warm clothes,” Kenama looked down, frowning as he started to remove the scarf.

Kuroo stopped him and instead as they sat on the bench he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s torso and rested his chin against the top of Kenma’s head against the hat, now damp from snow. “No, I’m not cold. This is just fine with me,” he kissed the top of Kenma’s head as well before resuming his previous position.

Kenma blushed a little but all the same snuggled against his boyfriend, enjoying the warmth. The moment was broken though when after a while, Kuroo shot out from behind Kenma with a grin.

“Race you to the rink!” In his skates, the short jaunt to the rink was treacherous and Kuroo nearly fell on his face twice. But he still beat Kenma, who was laughing so hard he himself could barely stand up. 


	5. KageHina: Mall Santa Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama needed more money for Christmas presents, and Daichi has convinced him to get a mall Santa job to cover the expenses; being a first year university student was expensive enough as is. The job was not nearly as jolly as the man he was portraying, and having Kenma and Hinata show up at the mall and see him? Even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was funny when I was writing it. But that was most likely just me who will think so haha.

How Kageyama had let Daichi talk him into getting a mall Santa job he would never know. Well, it was to get extra money to purchase Christmas presents without having to sustain on nothing but ramen which he already ate enough of as a first year college student, but he was starting to question if it was really worth it. The children were absolutely insufferable. They were often greedy little shits and a few even pulled at the incredibly itchy beard he was forced to wear. A few of the children were little angels, and at least for a little while gave Kageyama some relief, but they were the minority.

And the parents, oh god the loud and rude parents, made the brats look like they had little halo’s, not the devil horns they were surly hiding from when they spawned from hell. The parents were the true terrors. They complained loudly to the employees forced to dress as elves who could do nothing about the long wait except apologize, and then get berated some more until they all had perpetual headaches.

But, all the same Kageyama was putting up with the hot and ugly suit, the itchy beard, the sore throat from having to deepen his voice and say “ho, ho, ho” and be jolly his entire shift, and the pain in his cheeks from the well faked perpetual smile all because this time he really did want to lavish a certain someone with the best gifts and food he could.

Luck was not on his side that day, despite the fact not one child had yet accused him of being a fraud, as Hinata and Kenma had gone to the mall together that very afternoon. Hinata was notoriously bad at choosing Christmas gifts, and Kenma had volunteered to tag along. He needed a gift for Kuroo anyway. Kenma had to remind Hinata twice that no, Kageyama definitely does not need another volley ball, and no Hinata you can’t adopt a cat for him either. Your apartment doesn’t allow cats. And no you can’t sneak it in.

When the duo passed the “North Pole” set up in the middle of the mall where Kageyama sat in his giant red and white chair, Hinata stopped and did a double take. He recognized that voice even though it’s owner was changing it to sound like Santa. He definitely knew that forced smile that finally didn’t look like it would scare children. That was most definitely Kageyama.

At first Hinata wondered why Kageyama had not mentioned this job. But then again who would openly admit to taking such a job as a university student. Why WOULD a university student take that kind of job anyway? Wasn’t that a little creepy? Or technically was it the fact that old men usually took the job the creepy part?

Regardless he knew Daichi had that job as well so he wasn’t too concerned about that, but Kageyama with children. That didn’t seem to mix. At least he didn’t make children cry just by looking at them anymore, right? And seeing Kageyama in a fat Santa suit was truly one of the most amusing things Hinata had seen in a long time.

Kenma had continued to walk forward, looking down at his phone and finally noticed Hinata had stopped when he asked the other short boy what he wanted to do next. He turned back and resumed his place at Hinata’s side before asking;

“What are you looking at?” He raised an eyebrow. It didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary. Just another mall Santa who most likely had some disturbing interest in the kids. Why else would mainly old men take the job, Kenma thought.

“Look at who that Santa is. Just, listen for a moment,” Hinata was trying his hardest not to start laughing. He wanted Kenma to notice for himself.

Kenma squinted and it was when the Kageyama-santa nearly broke character after suffering a coughing fit between children that Kenma finally noticed. “My god, that’s Kageyama.” Even Kenma couldn’t help but laugh. “You know, if all mall Santa’s were Kageyama I would have been even more terrified of them as a child.”

Hinata nearly snorted as he laughed. “Seriously? You were afraid of mall Santas? Why?”

“You will never get to know,” Kenma mumbled, pulling out his phone again.

Hinata dropped the subject and blurted, “I’m going to get in line.”

“You’re what?” Kenma replied, not sure he heard that right. “Hinata, you’re in college,” he sounded exasperated.

“I’m still short, so what’s your point.”

“You are an adult.”

“Still don’t see your point.”

“Hinata it’s just weird. Think about the children.” Kenma let out a huff of air. He wasn’t going to win this argument and he knew it.

“I’m going to do it. Wait here.” Hinata nearly sprinted to the line, and got more than a few looks from the moms that swarmed around the place. Hinata ignored them, simply humming a little out of tune melody as he waited in the line. Kenma hung back and sat on one of the benches, but he looked up when Hinata neared the front of the line (without pissing off one of the moms. Kenma was impressed). This was going to be interesting and he knew it. What type of interesting, horrifying or hilarious, was completely up in the air.

Kageyama hadn’t looked at Hinata as he started his usual lines.

“Ho, ho, ho! Come on over and sit on Santa’s-” He coughed as he made eye contact with Hinata who was grinning from ear to ear.

Kageyama recovered from his momentary startle and despite his mortification at seeing Hinata here, finished his line.

“And sit on Santa’s lap,” He offered a jolly smile as Hinata took his seat. A few of his Elf co-workers were having to stifle their laughter at the scene and Kageyama had to keep himself from scowling at them. Santa would never, ever scowl. he told himself as he suppressed the urge to tell them off.

“Since you’ve been a good by this year,” Kageyama continued, and as soon as he said it he realized just how weird that sounded when it was said to someone his own age. “Why don’t you tell me what you want for Christmas?”

Kenma watched as Hinata leaned in to whisper something to Kageyama, pretending to be shy and not wanting anyone but ‘Santa’ to know. Kenma would never know exactly what was said, but even with the beard that covered half of Kageyama’s face, Kenma could still see the blush that flooded up his cheeks and most likely down his neck as well. Whatever was said had turned Kageyama into a tomato, so Kenma wasn’t sure he wanted to know anyway. He observed as a picture of them was taken, Hinata giving one of his signature bright smiles, and Kageyama looking horrified. His eyes gave it away.

Hinata was nearly bouncing as he left the “North Pole” and purchased the picture and returned to Kenma, and after showing him the picture, they set off on their adventure again.

“I still have no idea what to get Kageyama.”

 

By the time Christmas eve had arrived, Hinata still had no idea why Kageyama suddenly needed the extra job as a mall Santa. Regardless, he teased his taller boyfriend mercilessly over it until on Christmas eve Kageyama nearly crashed down the stairs carrying more boxes then he could properly handle.

“Whoa whoa, are you ok?” Hinata asked, as he picked up the couple presents that had crashed to the floor.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kageyama grumbled as he brought the gifts over to the tree. Hinata looked at the labels on the ones he had in his hands, and saw they were both addressed to him. Then he looked at a third, and the same held true.

Oh.

That's why he had gotten the job.

It was for Hinata.

Hinata suddenly regretted all of the teasing and he launched himself at Kageyama to embrace him.

“You know you didn’t have to do this,” He said quietly.

“But I wanted to,” Kageyama replied, an honest smile this time etching into his features. A soft smile that was for Hinata alone.

“Thank you, so much. I don’t even know what’s in them but wow. This is just….” he broke off and took a step back and stared at his feet. “I only got you one gift, Tobio.”

“It doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t need to get me anything and I would still be happy. You are enough, Shouyou”

Again Hinata nearly tackled Kageyama into a hug, this time knocking them onto the couch. A sudden mischievous grin broke out on Hinata's face. “So, does Santa want to fulfil my Christmas wish now?” He made an effort to waggle his eyebrows, but it looked incredibly silly.

Kageyama turned as red as a tomato again and buried his head in his hands and said, “What have I gotten into,” his voice just a sigh. 


	6. Kageyama and the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was concerned that animals did not like him, and this fear seemed like it was confirmed when the tabby cat that hung around Karasuno high school ignored him, but would even approach Tanaka. Suga thought time might make the cat more apt to approach him, and Hinata had even worse advice. But maybe, things could change and Christmas was at least a little bit magical.

It had been weeks and the cat was still ignoring him. The cute little tabby was always near Karasuno, and every day Kageyama tried to get it to approach him.

And every single time he failed.

At first he thought the cat was just shy, and wouldn’t approach anyone, except that wasn’t the case at all.

The cat was just fine with absolutely anyone else on the Karasuno team. Kageyama at least held on to the thought that, hopefully, at least Tanaka was experiencing the same difficulty that he was. Kageyama held back one morning when he saw Tanaka approaching the cat, expecting to finally feel less upset, and when at first the cat ignored Tanaka as he called for it Kageyama smiled, feeling triumphant. That feeling was short lived as the cat turned back around to go to Tanaka and rub against his legs. Kageyama could see Tanaka laugh as the cat rolled over and let Tanaka rub it’s belly, before he headed off lest he be late for class.

Kageyama sulked for most of the day after this. The cat followed Hinata around, nearly tried to climb into Sugawara’s backpack, and even let Tsukki pet it. He needed advice as this was no where near the first time that a cat had ignored Kageyama.

 

At practice that day he would get to the bottom of this.

“Daichi!” He called out, as he entered the gym, being the first their other than their captain.

Daichi noticed how frustrated Kageyama looked and grew concerned that maybe something had happened with Hinata again. “What up, Kageyama?”

“You know that cat that is always near the gym?”

Daichi had no idea where this conversation was going, and he tipped his head to the side as he asked his next question. “Yes I do. I stop by and pet it every day. What about it?”

Kageyama scowled and fidgeted with his jacket. “That’s the issue. That cat hates me.”

“The...cat...hates you?” Daichi wasn’t convinced that was all that could possibly be bothering Kageyama. It had to be something more didn’t it?

“Yes! It does!” Kageyama shouted, drawing the attention of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who had joined them in the gym as well. He muttered something under his breath when Tsukishima turned to glare at them. “It won’t even come near me! It runs off if i try to to get near it, and it hissed at me when I tried to get close enough to set food down.”

“Kageyama, just give her time. She will warm up to you.”

“It, er she, won’t. I know it. She even warmed up to Tanaka.”

“Are you guys talking about the cat?” Sugawara had approached them and had only heard part of the conversation.

“Yes, and Kageyama is concerned that the cat hates him,” Daichi summed up for Sugawara.

“Oh, Kageyama I bet that isn’t true. She is a shy cat. The only person she has ever approached quickly was Hinata.” Suga tried to reassure his crestfallen teammate, growing more concerned as Kageyama went from looking frustrated to truly upset.

“Thanks, Suga. Thanks, Daichi,” He forced a smile before making his way over to Hinata who had finally arrived.

“Hinata!” Kageyama called the decoy over to him.

“Hey Kageyama.” Hinata smiled.

“Tell me what you actually think: why doesn’t that cat that hangs around here like me?”

Hinata pondered this for a moment, a look of serious concentration furrowing his brows. “I have the answer.”

“What is it?” Kageyama’s eyes grew wide, and he leaned in.

“It’s your face. It’s too scary.” Hinata said with finality as though he gave the best answer that could have existed.

Kageyama reached out and grabbed the top of Hinata’s head, squeezing it as he glared down at his short friend. “Dumbass, that isn't a reason.”

“Ow ow ow ow! Let me go let me go!” Hinata complained, trying to pull Kageyama off.

“Kageyama,” Daichi’s voice cut through the tension and Kageyama let go, turning around and pouting.

Practice went on as usually, but this time it was Kageyama who missed a serve and hit Hinata in the back of the head. Even Hinata couldn’t help but laugh, as he was already so used to being hit in the head. When Kageyama missed a set completely that was when Daichi took pity and let Kageyama go out and get some air.

When he was outside, he saw the cat again, and as predicted, it ran off when it saw him. It left him even more agitated when he returned to the gym, and he couldn’t shake his mood at all. His other teammates all tried to cheer him up or give him advice, but nothing helped him out of his seemingly ever-present cloud of frustration.

 

A week had passed, and it wasn’t long till Christmas would arrive, and maybe the children's tales were not so wrong in saying that there was some sort of Christmas magic to be found. That day the tabby cat that had so long hid from Kageyama slowly approached him.

From a distance Suga, Daichi, and Hinata were watching with a smile as Kageyama bent down to pick up the cat who was winding itself around his legs. The setter had a small grin as the cat purred in his ear and gently kneaded his shoulder with her paws, her nails occasionally hooking in the fabric. Kageyama was content, and it showed. In that moment, as snow started to fall, Kageyama could believe that Christmas truly was magical. 


	7. KuroTsukki: Christmas Chaos, Cocoa, and Cuddles Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is putting up Christmas lights on he and Tsukki's house, and having not thought things through ends up stranded on the roof, and is forced to call Tsukki to come home from work early, and help him down. 
> 
> (they are adults here like beyond college and settled into jobs type adults if that wasn't obvious haha)

Kuroo most likely chose the worst possible time to get up on the roof and decorate his and Tsukishima's house with Christmas lights, but the thought didn’t even cross his mind. Really he should have done it at least a week sooner, before the snow fell and stayed on the ground and the temperature dropped below freezing causing a slick layer of ice to cover most everything. He also should have checked the ladder to make sure it was stable, and that it wouldn’t fall down leaving him stranded on the roof without Tsukishima home to help him. He also really should have considered a thicker pair of gloves and put on a hat. None of that had even crossed the ex-captain's mind as he strung up strand after strand of lights. He had been more concerned with hauling the lighted sleigh and reindeer up onto the roof without dropping any of them. He had succeeded and hadn’t even damaged any of the reindeer’s antlers this time around. He also brought up enough extension cords, which in itself was an accomplishment as the year before three times he had to bother Tsukki to go and get more for him.

He sung Christmas songs as he worked, occasionally forgetting the lyrics and having to improvise, but hey, nobody's perfect right? At least he was singing on key. As he clipped another string of lights to the edge of the roof, he heard a crash from behind him which caused him to jump, nearly losing his footing and barely catching himself from toppling off the roof. His smile that had been consistent dropped and he muttered expletives as he saw it.

The ladder had fallen.

His only method of escape was gone.

At this moment kuroo was glad he at least had remembered his phone. Thank god he hadn’t left that behind like every other thing that would have helped him in this situation. The clock read 5:23. Tsukki wouldn’t be home for another hour.

He could always jump.

No, he had already hurt his shoulder earlier that week when installing new cabinets in their kitchen. Didn’t need to add a broken leg to the mix if he landed wrong, which seeing his recent luck he most likely would. He would have to wait this out. Put up with the cold. Tsukki might return home from work early, right? Hopefully he wasn’t working overtime.

He plopped down on the roof and sat legs crossed as he fidgeted with different games on his phone. One could only play solitaire or puzzle games for so long. The stuff Kenma had downloaded to his phone didn’t really interest him, so when he found himself playing games downloaded by his childhood friend, he knew he must have been incredibly bored. What was that new one Kenma had added called? Oh, Neko Atsume. Kuroo had found he did like that one. Some of the cats reminded him of people he knew. Particularly Xerxes IV. That cat had the same scowl Kageyama used to perpetually wear, and the cat even wore a crown to top it off. He poked at the gifts button when he saw Tubbs laying in his yard, and found the greedy bastard had only left behind four measly silver fish.

Stingy cat, Kuroo mused to himself as he collected his gifts and closed the app, waiting for tubbs to leave before refilling their bowls.

5:45. Kuroo was starting to shiver and really wanted to get off the roof. He decided that he really needed to call Tsukki, even if the other man wouldn’t appreciate it.

The phone rang 4 times before Tsukki picked up.

“Kuroo, you know I’m at work,” he sounded agitated and Kuroo could hear the muffled voices of two others who sounded like they were arguing in the background. “I’ve had an awful day, so if it’s not important can you please leave me alone?”

“I’m stuck on the roof,” Kuroo whined.

“You’re what?” Tsukki wasn’t sure he heard that right.

“Tsukki I’m stuck on the roof and it’s cold,” he sounded like a petulant child and even though Tsukki wasn’t in the best of moods, he nearly laughed at his boyfriend's tone.

“How did you even manage that?”

“I was trying to put up the lights, and the ladder fell when I wasn’t looking.”

“What, did the abominable snowman knock it over, or did you just not pay attention to if it was secure when you put it up?”

“Tsukki,” he whined again, his voice drawn out with clear signs of a pout. “Can you come home and get me down from here? I don’t even have a hat!”

“You know that’s your own fault. I can't help that you are forgetful.”

“But you can get me down.”

“But I also could choose not to.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Kuroo gasped.

“See you later, you dumbass,” Tsukki shook his head as he hung up the phone. He couldn’t help the small smile that turned up the corners of his lips though as he pulled on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Kuroo could be an idiot sometimes, but it was his job as the responsible one to help his boyfriend out of these situations.

He gave quick goodbyes to his co workers, and made his way out to the car. Kuroo was right, it was cold. He could see the puffs of steam from his breath and he felt bad for making Kuroo think he was going to leave him on the roof, but all the same it was a bit funny so he didn;t call again as he made the quick less than ten minute drive home.

Kuroo was shocked that Tsukki wasn’t coming home to get him down and had reverted to sulking until he saw the small red car that belonged to Tsukki pull into the driveway, at which he perked up like a dog promised a treat.

When tsukki closed the car door Kuroo hollered over to him, “Tsukki! You came back for me!”

“But what if I only came back to enjoy some nice hot cocoa by myself?” He was trying his hardest not to start laughing, and instead held a smirk to cover it up.

“You wouldn’t,” Kuroo pouted.

“How do you know?” Tsukki teased.

“Because we’ve been together for years now and I know how much you love me,” he gave Tsukki his signature grin, something that had drawn the other man to him in the first place.

Tsukki pretended to ponder if he was really going to let Kuroo down, before eventually starting to laugh as he went to retrieve the fallen ladder.

“Don’t laugh at me. You’re too mean Tsukki.”

“I’m getting you off the roof,” he reminded Kuroo as he put the ladder back up. “So I couldn’t be THAT mean.”

Kuroo carefully lowered himself down the ladder, and when he reached the ground he let out a sigh of relief.

“Hold on Tsukki, let me at least show you that I was up there for a good reason.”

Kuroo went to plug in the cord that would bring the lights to life, and when he did Tsukki’s eyes lit up even more than the lights themselves.

“Wow, it’s beautiful, Kuroo,” he murmured as Kuroo returned to his side and pulled him close with an arm around his waist.

And it truly was beautiful. The whole thing looked like something from a postcard. The lights that bordered the windows and edges of the house made it look like their home had become a gingerbread house. The lighted candy canes that went down each side of the driveway added to the effect. The white and gold trees Kuroo had put up in the yard glittered brightly and Kuroo found that they reflected even more beautifully off of Tsukki’s eyes. The reindeer and sleigh on the roof are what made Tsukki smile the most. They had been a purchase made by Kuroo that the blonde had originally thought were ridiculous, but he had grown fond off over time.

Tsukki then felt how Kuroo was shivering and he pulled back to lead him into the house.

“Let’s get inside. I’ll make you hot cocoa. Just sit down and get warm ok?” Tsukki worried over Kuroo as they went inside and kicked off their shoes which landed haphazardly but neither bothered to care.

“You don’t have to Tsukki, I can make my own.”

“But I want to, ok?” He gave Kuroo a kiss before going into the kitchen and heating up milk on the stove. Tsukki knew how much Kuroo liked his hot cocoa, as besides adding chocolate, he melted marshmallows into it, adding to the sweetness.

When he brought the mugs of hot cocoa into the living room, he found Kuroo bundled into the blankets, content with just listening to the radio that played festive music. Tsukki slipped under the blankets and curled up against Kuroo after setting the mugs down and the pair couldn’t drank their cocoa together, just enjoying each others warmth, which was better than any warmth that blankets or cocoa could provide.

 

 


	8. TsukkiYama: Snowball Fights and Freckled Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi may seem like a little angel most of the time, but when provoked by a snowball thrown by Tanaka, it's apparent that he can be a little bit impish too.

Before morning practice some of the Karasuno team members had arrived early. Snow was thick on the ground and so some of them decided to make use of that. Particularly Tanaka who when people were not looking had formed a large, rather hard packed snowball.

“Hey! Yamaguchi!” He shouted, drawing the 1st years attention.

“Yes Tana-” He was cut off as he turned and the snowball collided with his chest, and it had been thrown with all of the spikers strength.

Tanaka nearly fell to the ground laughing as Yamaguchi briefly looked dazed as he stared down at the snow that was slowly falling off of his jacket. In the brief moment where Tsukishima was shocked, Noya became intrigued, and Tanaka was catching his breath before he suffocated from laughing for too long, Yamaguchi had made his own snowball, as densely packed as Tanaka’s had been. With a grin that could be described as nothing less than impish- and Tsukishima caught the look and knew it meant trouble- he hurled the snowball at Tanaka who was still hunched over from laughing, and hit him square in the gut. Tanaka grunted at the impact but when he looked up in surprise and found Yamaguchi smirking at him, and Tsukishima close behind him looking proud of what his friend had done, Tanaka’s shock wore off and his expression turned mirthful.

“You’re on, Yamaguchi,” he prepared another snowball and whooped with glee when the target hit home, and Yamaguchi was just as quick to throw one back in turned.

Without any warning, Noya joined in screaming “SNOWBALL FIGHT!” as he launched into the fray, dumping an armful of snow over Tanaka’s head rather than throwing an actual snowball at him.

The trio continued on, laughing and shouting for a while, and Tsukishima spent his time actively trying to avoid being caught up in the madness. He had no desire to become colder than he already was, or to have to dry out his clothing. He kept dodging the flying snow and also a flying Noya on occasion, and he nearly tripped over Tanaka at one point who had fallen face first into the snow. Luck was on his side for quite a while, until Noya lept behind him to use the taller boy as a human shield.

The snowball collided with the side of Tsukishima’s head with enough force to make his teeth clack together and make his glasses shift and hang lopsided on his face. Everyone froze fearing what wrath might be brought down upon them. Even Noya was smart enough to look at least a little afraid. Tsukishima glared down at them for a moment over his glasses before his eyes locked onto Yamaguchi at which point he cracked a small smile.

“I’m going to get you for that,” and to everyone's amazement, he joined in with them in their little game. He laughed with them as they ran around in the snow, and he didn’t even care that he could feel the wetness seeping into his clothes.

When Yamaguchi was focused on throwing a snowball at Noya, Tsukishima launched at him and knocked them both into the snow and the two laughed as they fell to the ground with a thud and the snow danced through the air from where it was displaced.

Grinning down at Yamaguchi, Tsukishima leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “Got’cha,” he sounded triumphant.

Noya and Tanaka stood near them, making doe eyes as they imitated the other two, playfully teasing the couple. Yamaguchi blushed but Tsukishima simply rolled his eyes, not bothered in the slightest by the antics of the other two.

With no warning a pile of snow was dumped on their heads by Tanaka, and the pair jumped to their feet, and just as Tsukishima got ready to hurl another snowball with a curse ready on his tongue, Daichi interrupted them, his tone held a warning to stop messing around.

Sugawara, who had come with Daichi, had a wicked idea. With a giggle he had tossed a snowball at the back of Daichi’s head, and even Tsukishima couldn’t suppress an uncharacteristically loud laugh at the look of near horror on Daichi’s face. For a moment Sugawara was truly concerned that he had crossed a line until Daichi started to smile, and they two joined in on the little bit of winter fun. 


	9. DaiSuga: Christmas Carols and a Karsuno Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko has suggested that the Karasuno team go Christmas caroling, and most are on board with the idea. Just, not Daichi, for reasons he did not wish to tell anyone. And then there is Suga, who not only acts like an angel, but can sing like one too.

“Kageyama, that wasn’t right at all,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Yes it was!” Kageyama retorted, his eyebrows furrowing together even more than usual.

“Kageyama, Tsukki is right this time,” Hinata gently tugged on Kageyama’s shirt to get his attention off of Tsukishima to avoid a fight.

“See? Even the shrimp agrees,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Hey! Don’t call me short!” Hinata crouched like he was about to pounce but Asahi cut in to stop them.

“Don’t do that right now, please,” Asahi pleaded. “We need to practice this ok?” He sounded on the verge of giving up.

“We can do this, Asahi,” Noya assured him, reaching up to ruffle the taller ace’s hair. “Even Kageyama will be able to pull this off, I promise.”

“Stop antagonizing each other,” Daichi scolded. “Run it again you guys.”

And they started again, unsurprisingly not in tune and not together. Singing Christmas songs was proving to be a bigger challenge than any of them had bargained for. Despite this, they all had their hearts set on going Christmas caroling.

It had been Kiyoko who had suggested the idea in the first place, and without even thinking about it Tanaka and Noya agreed, nearly sobbing as they praised Kiyoko for her perfect idea. Suga, Ennoshita, and Asahi had agreed soon after, though Noya had to be the one to talk Asahi into it. When Hinata and Yamaguchi found out about the idea, they both took no convincing as well.  Tsukishima was surprisingly receptive of the idea, and Kageyama agreed reluctantly to please a certain persistent shrimp.

It was Daichi who fought the idea the hardest. He nearly refused to even participate at all until Suga convinced him that as captain, he really should be there for his teammates. Not wanting to disappoint him, Daichi agreed, and that was how they got to where they were. Daichi had yet to sing along with the others. At least up to this point no one had questioned it. He did not want to confront what was troubling him.

He couldn’t sing.

Not just, oh he was alright but nothing special. He couldn’t even properly carry a tune. He could lead a team, do well in his studies, and balance his social and dating life with Suga, but sing? No. Not in a thousand years.

“Daichi,” Suga started.

Oh no.

“Why aren’t you singing too?”

There it was.

“I just wanted to you know, listen for now. Make sure things are going ok.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking away as he spoke.

“Daichi, it's obvious when you're lying,” Suga gently chastised him.

“I'm not lying, I swear!”

“Even I can tell, Daichi,” Asahi added, which didn't help Daichi’s case at all.

“Do you really want to know?” Daichi sighed.

“Yes,” Suga answered simply.

“I can't sing.”

No one spoke for a moment, and the silence was deafening for the Karasuno captain.

“That's all, Daichi?” Suga asked.

“That isn't bad at all!” Noya added.

“You couldn't be worse than Kageyama,” Tsukishima contributed rather unhelpfully.

“Seriously Tsukishima?” Kageyama nearly shouted.

“Both of you stop,” Daichi scolded again before continuing. “But no. I'm much worse. I can barely carry a tune.”

“Daichi, it's alright. You are good at so many other things, who cares if singing isn't what you're best at. Just have fun with us ok? And if you are uncomfortable with others hearing you, just sing quietly. None of us will think any less of you.”

“Of course we wouldn't ever think like that, Daichi!” Hinata piped up.

“Thanks you guys,” Daichi was finally smiling again, his nerves having been calmed.

“Now, let's continue alright?” Suga smiled his beautiful angelic smile as he returned his attention to the rest of the team. “Now Kageyama, listen to me for a moment. See if you can match the pitch after hearing me.”

Suga entered on the first verse of “Oh Holy Night”, the only song the team had been struggling with, and everyone became silent as he sang. Some of the team members mouths nearly hung open as they listened. His voice could only be described as angelic, and it had the rest of the team transfixed. It wasn't only the first years who hadn't heard him sing, but even the second years, third years, and his own boyfriend hadn't really heard him do more than hum a little tune.

When he stopped, even Tanaka was silent.

“Was, was that bad?” Suga sounded worried and started to fidget.

“No! That was amazing!” Ennoshita said, the first to regain his voice.

“Suga why didn't you ever tell us you could sing?” Hinata sounded downright awestruck.

“That was incredible, Suga,” Daichi was nearly smiling from ear to ear.

Suga flushed red under the praise. “Thank you so much you guys.”

“I vote we let him sing the first verse on his own when we go caroling, he sounded so nice,” Kiyoko said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

“You guys I'm not that-”

“No you were amazing,” Asahi interrupted.

“I agree with them both,” Yamaguchi gave his two cents.

“Alright, I'll do it,” the setter confirmed shyly and the others cheered.

  
After a couple days of practice the team donned Santa hats and festive scarves as they went out caroling. The group did mess up sometimes, but it was met with nothing but some laughter because in the end, what did it matter if Daichi was out of tune, or if Kageyama came in too early. Despite that, those who heard all left with bigger smiles and warmer hearts, and to the Karasuno team, that is all that mattered. 


	10. AsaNoya: Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and Noya go skating together for a winter date, but, it's Noya's first time. Asahi has to teach him how to skate, despite Noya thinking he would be a natural (which, he wasn't).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mikayla, or sodapop000 on tumblr (you should totally follow her) for helping me pick a pairing for this!

“Are you sure you want to go ice skating, Noya?” Asahi asked for about the hundredth time.

“Yes, of course I do,” Noya reassured him again, and despite the repeated questioning he didn’t grow irritated like many may have. He knew sometimes Asahi needed repeated assurance, and that didn't bother him.

“But you haven’t gone before, and I don’t want to ruin the date by doing something you might not enjoy,” Asahi looked like he might burst if he kept questioning himself, so Noya stood on his tiptoes to kiss Asahi’s nose.

“I am going with you, so that is enough to make it a good date ok?” He grinned when Asahi finally smiled at him. “And I know I will be good at it.”

 

The pair laced their skates up in the bench and Asahi made sure Noya had them laced tight enough around his ankles so that the rambunctious libero wouldn’t hurt his ankles if (when) he would fall.

“Noya, you need to take the blade guards off,” Asahi reminded him, already growing worried as his boyfriend stood up on shaky legs.

“I’ve got this,” Noya reassured as he removed the guards, only being stopped from falling as Asahi reached out and caught him. Noya muttered something under his breath as he stood upright again.

“Seriously, I’ve got this,” he repeated as he stepped out onto the ice. He wasn’t even on the rink two second before his legs slipped right out from under him, causing him to unceremoniously fall onto his butt as his arms flailed trying to balance him out.

Asahi hurried to his side saying, “Noya, you should have been more careful, I could have helped, I should have -” He stopped when he heard  noya laughing, and it wasn’t embarrassed laughter either.

“Asahi stop it wasn’t your fault,” he got out between laughs. “I’m alright. I guess I really didn’t have it though, did I.” He held up his hand to Asahi. “Help me up would ya?”

Asahi helped haul Noya back up to his feet and ended up having to catch him again immediately and this time they laughed together.

“Alright, just hold my hand and try to stay upright first.”

Noya stuck his tongue out but complied anyway. Once Asahi was sure that Noya wasn’t going to fall, they continued.

“Alright, just go slow ok? One foot in front of the other,” Asahi gently guided Noya. The libero took small steps, letting Asahi guide him. It took a bit of time, and many near falls, but eventually Noya was moving at more than a crawl and Asahi’s smile was enough to light up a room.

“Noya, I’m going to let go of your hand and you can try this on your own.”

“Thanks mom,” Noya teased. “This time, I think I really do have this.”

At first, things went perfectly smoothly. Noya’s steps, though small, were sure, and he was covering ground on his own. Asahi stayed quiet as he skated slowly along side Noya whose eyebrows were knitted together in concentration.

“See?” Noya asked excitedly. “Told you I could do it.”

Then he tried to go faster, and at first, it worked perfectly and he glided along the ice. It wasn’t long before Noya lost his balance, gravity took over, and sent him toppling straight on top of Asahi. The two landed on the ice with a grand thump and were both left in stunned silence for a moment. After blinking a few times, Noya started to laugh, and it was one of the most contagious things. Asahi joined him, and it was a joyous sound as they untangled themselves from each other, and got up off the ice. Once they had gotten upright again, they were finally able to stop laughing.

“Ok, that was not as coordinated as I had intended.” Noya sounded sheepish.

“You were doing well at first! Just let me help you get going faster. Let’s try this.”

Asahi turned so he was skating backwards, and held onto both of Noya’s hands. He let Noya decided how fast they went, but at least this way they could balance.

The two moved in tandem, and it was not very long before they fell into a comfortable rhythm, and Noya’s confidence on the ice grew. He wasn’t perfect, but soon they were able to skate side by side and enjoy eachothers company and conversation. They didn’t even feel the cold they were so content just being together. Asahi fund the way Noya’s cheeks turned pink from the cold to be cute, and Noya thought that the garish striped scarf Asahi was wearing (which he had borrowed from Noya) to be endearing despite the fact it clashed with absolutely everything else Asahi had on.

hen the pair had stopped for a moment, Noya stretched up to kiss Asahi, but the taller boy had to lean down to keep Noya from losing his footing.

“Thanks so much for today, Asahi,” Noya said as he smiled in a way that warmed Asahi’s heart.

“I’m just glad that you enjoyed this, that was enough for me.”

“Why are you always so adorable?”

Asahi blushed under the praise and when he was about to reply, Noya took off and over his shoulder shouted, “catch me if you can!” He didn’t make it five more strides before his feet slipped out from under him, and he crashed to the ice in the same way he had when they had started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting this one up so late tonight. It's been a rough day. Finding out my uncle was diagnosed with cancer really put a damper on my mood and made me lose focus.


	11. KenHina: Christmas Confusion (aka Hinata gets lost Christmas Shopping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Hinata are out shopping, and Hinata gets separated. he gets confused for an elementary school student, and decides what he needs for Christmas is a growth spurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I like Kenma and Hinata going shopping together? It's happened twice. Whatever XD. KenHina is such a cute ship I think.

“Do you have any idea what Suga would want for Christmas?” Hinata asked as he and Kenma walked through the mall hand in hand.

“Hmm, I’m not really sure. I’m not on his team though.” Kenma replied, chewing his lip as he thought of gifts for Kuroo and Lev whom he hadn't gotten anything for yet.

“That's true,” Hinata hummed. They walked in friendly silence for a little bit as they both scanned for stores that might contain things their friends would like.

They both agreed that shopping for those you were closest to was actually the hardest. It was worse than giving something to someone you barely knew. At least in that situation you could give a gift card without feeling bad about it.

They passed store after store in their search. So many of the stores all seemed the same to Hinata. He couldn't keep track of what they had looked at and what they hadn't.

It was Hinata’s stomach that broke the silence, and Kenma laughed quietly as Hinata turned red with embarrassment. He had one of the rare true smiles on his face that reached his eyes as he looked at Hinata. One that was once pointed out by Kuroo as something he only did for the Karasuno decoy and for his video games.

“Hinata did you want to grab lunch?”

“Ah yes please! I didn't even think about it until just now. I was focused.” Before he even finished speaking his stomach spoke up again.

“C’mon,” Kenma pulled Hinata along as he searched for something that Hinata would enjoy for lunch. “Oh, you like pork buns don't you?”

“Oooo yes!” Hinata gave a quick whoop of delight. “Let's go let's go let's go!”

When they had their food, Hinata nearly inhaled his but Kenma ate with more tact. Kenma smiled as he looked down at his phone while Hinata ate, more focused on his food than anyone else. Something about Hinata always rubbed off on him and made him smile more than anywhere else. It had always been that way. His raw enthusiasm and constant optimism had been one of the main things that drew the Nekoma setter to Hinata in the first place. And he would never regret pursuing the someone oblivious boy despite how much it took to get through the others skull that he liked him.

“Oh! Kenma!”  The sudden outburst nearly made him choke on his food.

“Hmm?”

“Let's go in that store,” Hinata pointed at one of the other large department stores that too had been decorated with maybe just a few too many trees.

“Hmm, ok,” Kenma nodded. They stood up and headed into the store, and Kenma noticed how overburdened his boyfriend seemed with all his bags.

“Hey, Hinata, let me carry some of those for you,” he offered.

“Oh, thanks!” He handed some of the lighter ones to Kenma, not wanting to burden him.

The two browsed the store staying somewhat close together, but Kenma wasn't seeing anything he needed, and became distracted by one of his games.

In that moment Hinata spotted what he wanted to get Suga, and had darted off through the store without Kenma even noticing.

“Ooo these are perfect!” Hinata searched through some of the nice looking winter scarfs he had found. He pulled out one that was a soft material that was gentle against his skin. The dark navy and cream plaid Hinata believed would look good on Suga, and that the setter would use it regularly. And he could afford it which was important.

“Kenma, what do you think?”

There was no reply.

“Kenma?” He turned around and his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. “Uh oh,”

He started to hunt for the other boy around the store, but to no avail.

“Excuse me,” came a voice behind Hinata.

He turned around and when he looked up one of the stores employees was looking down at him.

“Yes?”

“Have you gotten separated from your parents?”

Hinata shook his head. “No I-”

“I can take you up front until you're parents come up.”

“No I'm actually looking for-”

“Just follow me.”

Hinata followed the man for a few steps. He was tired of being confused for an elementary school student. It happened far too often.

He really needed to grow taller.

He turned and got himself far enough away from the employee that he wouldn't be found again.  

“There. Now he won't find me again,” Hinata grumbled.

“Hey, are you lost?” Hinata looked over his shoulder and this time it was a middle aged female patron who was looking down at him.

“No, I'm just looking for my friend.” Hinata assured.

“Do you have parents here?”

“No it's just-”

“Hey, there you are Hinata.” Kenma called over to him.

“That's my friend Kenma. Thank you for your concern though,” Hinata smiled and then returned to his boyfriend's side.

“Hey I need to check out, give me a sec,” Hinata pulled Kenma along with him. “Stay with me this time. I don't want to lose track of you again.”

They waited patiently in the line, long because of the Christmas rush.

“I got confused for an elementary school student again.” Hinata dead panned.

Kenma snickered but calmed himself down when Hinata glared at him.

“Maybe, Santa will bring you a growth spurt for Christmas,” Kenma teased, and both boys started to laugh.


	12. KageHina: A Christmas Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama (who have graduated college a couple years before) have bought a Christmas tree that's just a little too big for their apartment, and they attempt to put it up. An well, they are not always the most coordinated people.

“Ouch,” Kageyma grumbled as he and Hinata tried to fit the Christmas tree through the door. It was just slightly too big, because neither of them had thought to measure how wide their door was before they left.

“Maybe if we push it a little harder,” Hinata thought out loud.

“No, we will break it,” Kageyama answered.

The two set down the tree for a moment and stepped back to survey the situation. First and foremost they checked to make sure they hadn’t scuffed up their wall or door frame. Thankfully that was just fine. It seemed that other than the scattered needles everything was in one piece. Except maybe their pride was a bit dented, as neither wanted to admit they couldn’t even get a tree through their door.

“Oh, Hinata, I have an idea.”

“Oh so you actually do get those sometimes?” Hinata teased.

“Shut up,” Kageyama gently shoved his small boyfriend. Despite having completely college a couple years before, they still had not grown out of the teasing they constantly inflicted on each other. Though both would agree they found it endearing.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Kageyama continued, “If you maybe grab the tree from underneath, close to the top, i will lead the tree from the bottom and pull as you push so the branches don’t get caught on anything.”

“Alright,” Hinata nodded.

The two took up their positions around the tree and tried to get it through the door again. This time, there was much less resistance and they did not have to struggle much to get it through the door.

“Woohoo!” Hinata jumped, and nearly came crashing back down on the tree.

“Look out Hinata, let’s at least get this put up before either of us ruins anything else.

Kageyama held up the tree as straight as he could as Hinata secured the case to the tree, checking to make sure that things were secure and that neither would end up having the tree crash down on them later. The two bickered over whether or not the tree was straight once Hinata had finished with the base, as Kageyama thought the tree was leaning to the right (because a certain dumbass messed up the base) and Hinata thought the tree was leaning left (because of course Kageyama didn’t hold it straight). In reality, the tree was nearly perfect, and they decided to agree that it was ok as it was.

“Kageyama, it might be a little too tall this time,” Hinata frowned, an expression Kageyama would never learn to be ok with seeing on his boyfriend.

‘Why do you say that?”

“Do you think we will be able to fit the star on top of the tree?”

Kageyama squinted at the tree, and after a moment, came to the same conclusion as Hinata.

“No, it’ll hit the ceiling,” Kageyama concluded. “We could get a different one. That old one isn’t special anyway.”

Hinata agreed. “We can pick the new one out together as well.”

From the kitchen, the tea kettle began to sing, nearly making Kageyama jump.

“Whoops, sorry I put that on to boil a little while ago. Do you want any tea?” He asked over his shoulder as he shuffled into the kitchen.

“Oh, yes please! Thanks.” Kageyama hummed to himself while waiting on his tea, fidgeting with some of the more unruly tree branches. He went to move the tree ever-so-slightly, but it was enough to cause the tree to come toppling onto him.

The loud thud and accompanying curses was enough to make Hinata drop the teacup in his hand, causing it to break as well. Thankfully no hot water splashed on him.

“HINATA!” Kageyama shouted from underneath the pine tree.

Hinata ran into the living room and was met by a glare that froze him in his tracks.

“I told you you didn’t tighten the base well enough.”

“Kageyama, I’m so so so sorry, hold on.”  He helped to remove the tree from Kageyama and brushed pine needles off of his boyfriend once he was on his feet again.

“Kageyama,” Hinata sounded serious, which wasn’t all that common, and it briefly made Kageyama worry. “I am sorry we bought a killer tree, and it pounced on you.”

Kageyama snorted when he burst into laughter. “Thanks, Hinata. Now, let's put this back up. This time you balance it, I’ll screw the base onto it.”

The duo was drastically  more successful the second time around, wne when they tested the base, the tree held steady and they were confident that this time the tree wouldn’t attempt to kill anyone. Kageyama offered to clean up the broken glass in the kitchen as Hinata went and got the Christmas lights from the closet. They had chosen simple white lights, but Hinata thought they were beautiful anyway. He plugged in the strands to make sure they were all working, but in the process of unwinding them, had somehow gotten them wrapped around himself. It was almost comical how the lights draped around him, and he scowled when he couldn’t dislodge them.

Kageyama returned to the room and found Hinata covered in their Christmas lights, but he didn’t think to tease the other, or even point out that he could really be a dumb-ass sometimes. Instead he found himself briefly in awe of how the lights made HInata seem even more bright. He was always a sun in Kageyama’s life, but now he had the light of the stars around him, making him brighter, more vivid. But it wasn’t blinding in the way it could have been. No. It was beautiful really, in Hinata’s own, special, sort of silly little way. 


	13. TsukkiYama A (Im)Perfect Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima wanted to get a good gift for Yamaguchi, but not only is he not that great at choosing presents, he cannot wrap presents at all. He tried his best, and has to hope that Yamaguchi will be able to open his gift on top of whether or not the gift is good enough.

There was tape everywhere, and torn wrapping paper was strewn across the floor. The scissors lay abandoned near the near empty roll of tape. Next to the carnage sat a dejected Tsukki, and one unwrapped gift with a few stray pieces of tape still stuck to it. Tsukishima felt hopeless as he looked at the mess he had created.

Three attempts. Three complete failures.

He couldn’t even wrap a stupid present for his boyfriend. How pathetic could he be? He thought to himself. He really should have listened to Kuroo and just bought a bag and some tissue paper to put the new knee pads and gift card in. He had even thought to get both a practical gift, and something that Yamaguchi could use to get something he enjoyed. He wasn’t the best gift giver, and was definitely one of the worst gift wrappers.  

It really shouldn't have been as hard as it was. Tsukishima nearly screamed when he mis-measured the wrapping paper another time.

If this went on any longer, he would have to call someone for help. But he couldn’t call Kuroo. No, Kuroo would tease him for not listening in the first place. He couldn’t call Daichi or Sugawara, because honestly he had a hunch Daichi would be as bad as he himself was at wrapping gifts, and Suga most likely would hint to Yamaguchi that Tsukki had gotten a gift for him. He wouldn’t do it on purpose, Tsukki knew Suga was far too nice for that. Rather it was Suga tended to get so caught up in the Christmas spirit, that he would forget Tsukki wanted to make the gift a surprise.

Really, he knew he should call Hinata. He had seen how perfect the shrimp’s present for Kageyama had been wrapped, and had overheard him proudly exclaim he had wrapped it himself. That, would have been the smart and most logical choice. Hinata was always willing to help, and so Tsukki wouldn’t have been turned down.

But Tsukishima didn’t make the logical choice. There was no way he was going to ask Hinata of all people for help. Kageyama was the only other person he would be even less likely to ask.

Neither did he want to give up and buy a bag.

So with new found determination, he set back to wrapping the presents in the shiny red and gold paper.

Of course, he measured far too much again. He ignored that, and just used all of the paper he had cut off. It was far too much, and ended up making it so the present nearly had three layers of paper. But that could be dealt with, right?

Because there was so much paper, he also had to use far more tape than would have otherwise been necessary. Now, that may actually be a bigger problem. There was no way this was going to be easy for Yamaguchi to unwrap. using his hands might not be enough.

He would most likely need a sword to unwrap the gift.

Ok, that was an over statement. At the very least a pair of scissors might be in order.

To top it all off, the gift looked lopsided, and Tsukishima frowned at it. Really it wasn’t the most beautiful sight, but at the very least he could claim that one couldn't just look at it and know what was inside. Though, maybe, if people could tell he would at least know he had wrapped it decently.

He sighed, just accepting how things had turned out. At least the bow he had made by curling his own ribbon looked good. He had managed to remember how to do that at least. He knew Yamaguchi was going to be ok with the gift no matter how poorly it was wrapped. He just hoped that Yamaguchi liked the gift at all.

 

Two days later he brought the gift with him to school, tucked away in his bag. Before practice when he, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Daichi were in the gym he brought the gift to Yamaguchi, staring down at his feet with an uncharacteristic blush.

“Yo, Daichi,” Tanaka was trying not to laugh. “Tsukki should have called you to ask for advice on how to wrap the present.” Tsukki overheard that, and was actually someone amazed to hear that Daichi too was good at wrapping presents.

Daichi elbowed Tanaka in the ribs, hard. Tanaka spluttered and coughed. He glared at Tanaka who put his hands up in defeat.

“Um, this is for you,” he looked up and handed the gift to Yamaguchi, his movements slightly stilted as he felt uncomfortable. “I’m really sorry about the wrapping, I just-”

“Shh, Tsukki, it’s ok,” Yamaguchi smiled.  “It looks just fine to me.”

Tsukki actually smiled as he watched Yamaguchi unwrapped the present, albeit somewhat slowly as he struggled with the tape. When he got the present open Tsukki interrupted before Yama could even say what he thought.

“Sorry if it’s not the best gift, I tried to think of something you would like, and something that would be useful, so I ended up getting something for both of those categories, so-”

Yamaguchi silenced him with a kiss and when he pulled back Tsukki was bright red, knowing that Daichi and Tanaka had witnessed that.

“I think it’s perfect, Kei,” His smile warmed Tsukishima to the core, and even Daichi looked on at them happy because of how the two could make each other smiled. 


	14. Multiple Pairings: A Karasuno Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno Christmas party has finally arrived! The team is ready with delicious christmas cookies, ugly christmas sweaters, and plenty of gifts to go around. But an unexpected gust drops by, and the team (or actually just Tanaka) worry that said guest is trying to crash the party and the team is hesitant to let him in (again actually just Tanaka). Come join the Karasuno volley-dorks for their party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are plenty of references to some of my other Christmas fics. Can you spot them all?

“Hinata, what are you doing?” The question as followed by an exasperated sigh.

“Oh, hey Daichi! I’m just adding tinsel to the tree.”

The team had put up a small but nice Christmas tree in the clubroom for their party, and Hinata had somehow gotten in and was adding more, rather messy, decorations.

“How did you get in here anyway?” Daichi inquired.

“The door was unlocked.” When Hinata noticed Daichi didn’t believe him, he quickly stepped back from their captain and put his hands up. “I swear it! I really do!”

Daichi laughed and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “I believe you. Tanaka had the keys, he must have left it unlocked. Probably figured he wasn’t going to arrive first so he wanted to make sure we got in.”

Without any warning Noya and Tanaka burst through the door loudly singing Christmas carols. Tanaka nearly dropped the present he had tucked under his arm as he swung his other arm around Noya’s shoulders as they finished off their out of tune duet. Hinata giggled at the two second years, and Daichi wasn’t even phased. He had known them long enough that he was used to it.

“Merry Christmas!” Noya shouted. “Now, where are the others?”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Asahi said quietly as he stepped through the door carrying multiple plates of cookies.

“Ah, there they are! Asahi those look great!” Daichi sounded proud of his teammate.

“I mean, um,” Asahi scratched the back of his neck, fidgeting with some stray hairs as he tried to decide if he should mention Noya’s help or not.

“Of course they look great! We all knew Asahi would be a good baker, right?” Noya smiled, leaning up against Asahi.

Asahi turned red as a tomato under the praise. “Th-thanks you guys,” although he stuttered, his smile was genuine.

“You really are such a softie,” Daichi teased and playfully smacked Asahi on the back.

“Daichi,” Suga’s sing song voice carried into the room from outside. “Come help me out a sec, would ya?” Suga was balancing the gift he had brought, boxes of food, and a bucket full of candy canes, and had no way to open the door.

When Daichi swung the door open, all he saw was the pile of boxes, but no Suga. Deciding to play the fool, with a smirk he said, “Huh, I swear I heard Suga out here somewhere. Where could he have gone?”

Giggling, Suga stepped into the room and put the boxes down before spinning around to plant a quick kiss on Daichi’s lips. “How are you, Daichi?” Suga asked, not even phased though Daichi was blushing red.

“Ew. You guys need to get a room,” Tsukishima muttered as he walked through the door just as Suga kissed Daichi, though by the slight smile that tugged at his lips it was obvious he was anything but angry. Like the rest of the team he was happy for their captain and setter.

“You know you’re just jealous because you aren’t with anyone,” Suga tease.

Daichi gave Suga a much less playful elbow jab and glared at him. “Don’t be so rude,” he admonished.

“But Suga might have a point,” Yamaguchi added to the teasing as he and Yachi arrived together in matching Christmas sweaters.

“Be nice,” Yachi swatted at Yamaguchi’s arm.

“He can handle it,” Yamaguchi reassured Yachi. The pair dropped their presents underneath the small Christmas tree and sat down next to each other with Yachi leaning on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Ennoshita and the other second years all filed in around the same time, with coach Ukai, Tadeka, and Kiyoko showing up soon after. Everyone had shown up, except for Kageyama.

“Where is Kageyama, do you know, Hinata?” Ukai asked him.

Hinata shook his head. “Maybe he’s getting milk or something? I don’t know.”

Almost as soon as he said it, Kageyama opened the door, his face schooled into a pout and his hands shoved into his Jacket pockets, the collar of his sweater the only thing giving away he was actually wearing one.

“Ahh Kageyama take off your jacket! Let people see your sweater.” Hinata urged.

“Yes, let’s see the king in his Christmas sweater,” apparently even the holidays were not enough of a reason for Tsukishima to be more polite to Kageyama. Though Kageyama didn’t even reply much to the surprise of the rest of the team.

“Fine,” He mumbled as he unzipped his jacket, all eyes on him. When the gaudy Christmas tree sweater with the little lights was visible, Tsukishima couldn’t repress his laughter completely and snickered in the corner.

“Ah Kageyama it’s so cute!” Yachi exclaimed.

“You think so?” Kageyama sounded more hopeful now.

“Of course! I wouldn’t just say that,” she assured him.

“I like it too,” Kiyoko added quietly.

“Told you it was nice, Kageyama,” Hinata beamed. “Now come sit down.” When Kageyama took a seat, Hinata jumped into his lap.

Tsukishima was aware of how nearly everyone was paired off, except for of course Tanaka who perpetually chased after Kiyoko. He was one of few not seated next to a significant other, though his was supposed to arrive soon.

When they heard a knock on the door, Tanaka jumped up to get it.

It was Kuroo on the other side, and he looked up from his phone when the door opened. “Oh, hey Tanaka,” he sounded disinterested.

“What are you doing here, shitty boy?” Tanaka tried to look intimidating, though that only worked on people who didn’t actually know him.

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at Tanaka’s display. “Are you still calling me that? Huh, thought that would have gotten old.” Kuroo peered over Tanaka’s shoulder in search of Tsukishima.

“Hey Kuroo,” Tsukishima offered a quick wave. “Tanaka, get out of his way, would ya?”

“Why is he here though?” Tanaka eyes Tsukishima who seemed all too ok with what looked like an attempt to crash their party.

“He’s here because I asked him to be. Now, move for him, please?” Tsukishima didn't often say please so Tanaka stepped aside though he wasn’t convinced that Kuroo was there for a good reason, and Kuroo thanked him as he walked past.

“Thanks, Kei,” Kuroo said nonchalantly with a smile.

The first name is what solidified Suga’s gut feeling, and with an impish grin he leaned over to Daichi and whispered in his ear, “Looks like we know why Tsukki asked Kuroo to be here.”

“Huh?” Daichi was still honestly confused.

Suga rolled his eyes. “Seriously Daichi? The first name didn’t clue you in? They’re dating.”

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows for a moment as he thought about that, and when it hit him how oblivious he was, he poked Asahi and Noya to see if they agreed. Both of them had noticed right away and were struggling not to blurt it out to the more oblivious team members like Kageyama and Hinata.

“Come in and take a seat, Kuroo,” Suga’s kind smile hadn't faltered. “We are glad to have you.”

“Thanks, Suga,” Kuroo was genuinely happy they hadn't kicked him out as he took his seat nearly on top of Tsukki.

“It was very kind of you to come for your boyfriend,” Suga continued and Kageyama nearly choked on his milk. “You’re too kind.”

“I’m always this kind,” Kuroo said smugly as he placed a hand on his chest.

“Wait...Tsukki’s...boyfriend?” Kageyama asked, completely perplexed.

“Gee, you would think the king would be more observant than that,” Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Why else would I have invited someone from another team? I wanted to spend time with him, and also tell you guys about us. But, Suga beat me to that.”

“Sorry,” Suga said, sounding a bit ashamed.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Tsukki assured him. “And look, Kuroo even brought a gift for our gift exchange!”

“Sweet!” Yachi finally added to the conversation. “We should sing while we do this,” She suggested. “Um, I mean, that is if you all want too!” she stammered as she grew flustered.

“We can do that, Yachi,” Asahi smiled at a very nervous Yachi.

The team sang, rather out of tune with one another, with Tanaka, Noya, and Kuroo singing louder than the others. Despite the unexpected guest, and a few rather odd gifts (courtesy of Kageyama and Tanaka), the Karasuno team enjoyed themselves, and had a very merry Christmas Party. 


	15. BokuAka: Snow Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go outside to make their own personal version of snowmen: snow-owls. A good fit for two owl children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Bokuto says Akaashi's name, please think of the way he says it in the manga, thank you x)

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whined, his voice drawn out and his pout evident in his tone.

“Yes, Bokuto?” Akaashi didn’t look up from his book, the rustle of another page being turned the only sound made for a moment, that is until Bokuto started speaking again.

“Akaashi,” he was louder this time, “pay attention to me.”

“I responded, didn’t I?” This time Akaashi actually closed his book and turned the office chair he was seated on around so he faced away from his desk and towards his bed.

Bokuto was rolling back and forth, making himself into a burrito with the comforter. Akaashi nearly laughed while he watched his boyfriend, but he kept his face schooled to one of impassiveness.

“We should go outside,” Bokuto pleased. “Plleeassee?”

“Did you even bring a hat, Bokuto? You will get cold.” Akaashi was just trying to be logical. Well, mostly. He may have been trying to see how Bokuto would react. He could predict every outcome that things on the volley ball court would have on Bokuto, but he wasn’t always so sure with other activities.

“No, but I can borrow one of yours,” Bokuto stated matter-of-factly.

“True. But what did you want to do outside, anyway?” Akaashi tipped his head to the side like an inquisitive bird.

“Make snow owls,” Bokuto said it like it was the most obvious answer possible.

“Snow...owls?”

“Yes! Like snowmen, but owls instead,” Akaashi noticed Bokuto was nearly vibrating with excitement, so he decided that he would do it. It could be fun.

“C’mon, Bokuto. I’ll find you an extra hat.” Akaashi stood up to dig through his closet.

“Woohoo!” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his fist up in the air in victory. Akaashi smiled as he pulled out the hat (a green knitted thing with a large pom pom on the top)to give to Bokuto.

“Alright, let’s go make those snow-owls, shall we?”

The pair pulled on their boots and jackets, and slid mittens onto their hands. Akaashi felt the odd hat he had handed to bokuto suited the other boy. It was as odd as he was.

Akaashi took his time with his snow owl, trying to make it look at least somewhat realistic. He frowned when he couldn’t get the beak right, but after hunting around for a while he found a rock poking up where the snow was thin that was triangular enough to pass as a beak. Gently sticking it into the face of his owl, he stepped back and looked at it with pride.

“Akaashi! Your’s is so perfect!” He turned away from Akaashi with a dramatic spin on his heel, throwing his hand up over his eyes. He really was quite the dramatic one, and Akaashi just watched him throw his little tantrum with a straight face. “Mine isn’t at all worthy! Don’t even look at it, Akaashi!”

“Hmm, alright Bokuto. Whatever you say.” Akaashi turned to focus on the details of his owl.

Bokuto turned slowly back to face Akaashi, his shoulders hunched over slightly. His eyes were wide with confusion at he started without blinking for a moment, frozen in his spot with his arm tucked up against his chest.

“Akaashi?” He poked his boyfriend on the shoulder, which successfully drew the black haired teens focus away from the snow owl.

“Have you calmed down, Bokuto?” Akaashi inquired. Bokuto nodded in reply. “Good. Now,” He leaned in to kiss Bokuto’s cold nose, “yours looks fantastic, I promise.”

When they both stood back to look at Akaashi’s owl, they both stared in silence for a few moments. It hit them at the same time that it resembled someone. Akaashi had meant to make it look like a great horned owl, but that wasn’t quite what happened. The tufts on the top of it’s head looked a lot like Bokuto’s hair, and it even seemed to have an expression like Bokuto. The two looked at eachother, and both started to laugh.

“Akaashi, it looks like me,” Bokuto wheezed through his laughter.

“I didn’t mean too,” Akaashi chuckled. “Well, I think it’s pretty cute,” he said while grinning.

Bukuto blushed, “Thanks, Akaashi.” He was quiet for once as he said it, and Akaashi thought that the blush on his cheeks was endearing.

When the two started to shiver, Akaashi led them inside to enjoy a cup of hot-cocoa, cuddled up under a blanket in front of the fire together. 


	16. KageHina: The Uniqueness Of A Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has been rough, and the sun is no where to be seen. Its close to Christmas and as the snow is falling, Hinata think about his own performance, and his leadership as a third year. When tears are shed, Kageyama has o remind Hinata just how unique he is: just like a snowflake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I like this one so much. :D Hope you all do too even though its more winter themed than christmas themed.

The sky was grey with a hint of blue in it. The color was so smooth, it was almost as if there were no clouds at all, just a sky that had no sun. The silhouettes of the barren trees were a stark contrast against the pale background of the sky as Hinata and Kageyama looked up as the snowflakes fell. The snowflakes were small, and they fell slowly, dancing in the gentle wind, looping through the open expanse of the air around them before they gently fell, landing on each and every surface. The ground, trees, benches, and everything else around them, even Kageyama’s hat, had a blanket of white on them. And it looked so clean. So beautiful.

“The snowflakes all look so similar like this,” Hinata said quietly. It had been a rough day for them both. Their team had lost. And they had fought after, each blaming themselves for what had gone wrong, but never being able to articulate that it was not the other they were blaming. “There seems to be nothing unique about any of them. Just plain. Just white. Just...bland.”

Kageyama didn't speak for another moment, instead he continued to stare at the swirling snowflakes. He saw nothing boring about them. Even from a distance, where no one could see their detail, their dances made them unique. Not a one fell the same as another. Each one danced in it’s own way.

“But they aren’t the same, Hinata.” The suddenness of Kageyama’s voice startled Hinata out of his daze.

“They are all white. All small, And they all end up mixing together.” Hinata adjusted his scarf that had started to unravel, pulling the soft fabric up to his nose.

“Look again Hinata. Watch how they fall.”

And Hinata did watch as the snowflakes spun their own courses through the air. He watched as some caught on the breeze and almost seemed to try and run back up into the sky, as if it did not wish to end its journey so soon.

“Think about how far each of them have come to land here on us. Think about how these specific snowflakes fell here, for us to watch and admire.” Kageyama was still speaking quietly. It seemed that speaking to loud just may cause the peaceful scene to come to a halt. He reached out and let some snowflakes fall onto his glove. “Hinata, do this too.”

Hinata did. He reached out his smaller hand, snowflakes falling onto his green mittens and staying there, bright against their dark background. Each appeared to shine.

“Look at how they catch the light, even if not much is shining on them.”

Kageyama could see the wetness in the corners of Hinata’s eyes so he continued to speak.

“And look at them closely. They all have their own patterns and designs. None of them like another. Their uniqueness is what makes them shine.”

“I wish I was like a snowflake then,” Hinatas voice broke.

“But, you are. I know that things are different on the team now, with Asahi, Daichi, Noya, and the others gone, and I know that leading the team now is hard. It's easy to feel like you aren't good enough. But Hinata that isn't true.”

“How can you believe that when it’s my fault we lost?” When he turned to look into Kageyama’s eyes, a single tear had fallen, freezing to his left cheek before it could even fall.

“Hinata it wasn't your fault!”

“We're third years now. I should be so much better. How am I still such a disappointment? I never have been good enough. I rely too much on others. I-”

Kageyama pulled Hinata against his chest, hoping that maybe, if he held his orange haired sunshine close enough, he would be able to feel how much Kageyama felt for him.

“You are unique. You are so good at what you do. You are so much more than that. You aren't just unique like a snowflake that catches the light, you are like the sun instead. All of your teammates look up to you, and because of how you shine, they can too.”

This time when Hinata pulled back from Kageyama to look into the setters eyes, his own were still rimmed with red, and his cheeks still stained, but they were shining, just like the rest of him Kageyama would say.

“For someone who couldn't even figure out when I was flirting with you our first year, you sure do say some of the most amazing things.”

Kageyama gently shoved Hinata’s shoulder, and gently called him by the mocking nickname that had sometime along the line become endearing: “dumbass Hinata.”

It was then the snow stopped falling around them, but the gentle breeze persisted, blowing the clouds apart and letting rays of sunshine come through, landing right on Hinata whose frown had dissipated. And Kageyama couldn't help but think he looked beautiful. 


	17. Group: Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team has decided to go sledding. Noya and Tanaka like to mess with their teammates, Hinata has too much energy, and Yamaguchi needs some convincing that this whole thing is a good idea. 
> 
> No actual pairings in this sorry.

“Wahooooo!” Tanaka’s voice rang out as he slid down the hill on his single person red sled. He picked up speed and bounced over some of the less even parts of the hill. He kept a good grip on the sides of the sled too keep himself from falling though, and successfully made it to the bottom of the hill. “C’mon Noya! It's super slippery!”

Noya waved at Tanaka to show he heard his companion but then turned to Asahi who looked like his knees might start shaking at any moment.

“Want to come down with me?” Noya asked the ace.

“No, I’m good,” Asahi affirmed with a quick nod. “I’m just going to watch for a while, ok?”

Noya knew better than to press, so with a smile and a pat on Asahi’s back he said, “Alright! Just later race me down once, ok?” He turned and got a running start before jumping into his sled and taking off as fast as he could. He hooted and hollered as he raced down the hill and when he reached the bottom, he nearly knocked Tanaka right over.

“Whoo! That was awesome!” He shouted.

“I told ya didn’t I?” Tanaka sounded smug. “Alright I’ll race you back to the top!”

The two took off, half running half stumbling back up the tall hill, and Tsukki watched from the top, shaking his head in disdain.

“They won’t have any energy to continue sledding at this rate,”  Tsukki admonished.

“Those two never run out of energy,” Suga laughed softly from behind Tsukishima. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

To their left, they heard the tell-tale excited shrieks of Yachi and Hinata as Kageyama pushed their sled forward and sent them down the hill. The three had earlier been using the sled together, but it was a little cramped.

“Will those two ever run out of energy ever either?” Tsukki rubbed his forehead.

“Highly unlikely,” Suga laughed.

Behind them, Yamaguchi was pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself down.

“it’s just sledding. The hill isn’t the steepest. Yes it’s pretty icy but that just means I can go faster, which is fun. Well, it should be fun. Maybe.” He was trying to gather up the courage to make at least one run down the hill. When Tsukishima noticed his pacing, the tall blond turned away from Suga.

“Yamaguchi, are you ok?” He questioned, the slight furrow in his brow and downturn of his lips enough to sho Yamaguchi he was truly concerned.

“I’m ok. I’m just nervous,” he offered a tense laugh.

“Hey, just watch me go down ok? You don’t have to do a running start like Tanaka or Noya, and I wouldn’t push you like Kageyama does for Yachi and Hinata, ok?”

“You don’t think it’s stupid I’m nervous?” Yamaguchi questioned.

“No, of course not,” He offered a quick half smile. “Look over there. Daichi hasn’t gone down once, and he looks like he’s a bit queasy. I don’t think he’s too keen on the whole thing either. So you aren’t alone either, ok?”

Yamaguchi finally smiled. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

With an affirmative nod, Tsukki turned and readied himself at the top of the hill before pushing off. As he descended, he couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face, his eyes squinted in the wind and his hat nearly blown off the top of his head. He hadn’t gone sledding in years, and he had forgotten how much he enjoyed it. He felt free and at ease. When he slid to a stop and had stood up, he looked to the top of the hill where Yamaguchi was smiling at him.

“See? Looks fun doesn’t it!” He shouted up to his teammate. He saw Yamaguchi nod in response before he headed back up to the top of the hill.

As he did this, Hinata grabbed the other sled he had brought with. “Kageyama, look at this,” he held out the sled for his friend to look at.

“What the hell is that? Why is it a circle?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“It spins while you go down the hill! Watch me ok?”

Hinata bee-lined for the hill, and while pushing himself off, he did so in a way that started him spinning. What Hinata had not thought about in advance was the fact the hill was more ice than snow, and that this would mean there would be no chance of him slowing down. So as he went he gradually picked up speed, spinning faster and faster. His hat was the first thing to fall, but soon after he started to lose his grip. Within second, the sled tipped as it hit a bump on the hill, sending Hinata flying from his seat and a few feet through the air, before landing on his butt safely in a snow drift. He was caught off guard by the whole situation, so he was stunned into silence. When he stood up, he noticed that most of the team at the top of the hill were doubled over laughing, even Suga once he knew Hinata was ok. The laughter caught him as well, and he struggled to walk up the hill because of it.

“Good job, dumbass,” Kageyama called to him with no malice, only mirth.

“Let’s see you do any better,” Hinata taunted as he reached the top and handed the sled off to Kageyama who took up the challenge.

And he did, actually, do better. Being taller and heavier, he was more balanced in the sled.

As the pair bickered about who was better, Noya and Tanaka snuck up behind Daichi, who was seated in his sled, getting ready to make his first run down the hill. The pair launched themselves at Daichi, Noya landing just shy of the sled so he didn’t accompany the other two down the hill, but he helped to get them going. Daichi flailed and let out a high pitch scream he would later say he never made, and Tanaka laughed loudly from the back of the sled.

Tsukki sat in his sled, getting ready to go next as he laughed at Daichi. Upon hearing this, Suga approached Tsukki from behind with the intent to just push him forward, but he himself wound up tripping, sending him straight into Tsukki, successfully sending them down the hill together, with Suga screaming and barely holding onto the sled. 


	18. KageHina: Oh, Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata, both grown and out of college for a couple of years, are searching for the perfect Christmas tree. The two now agree on many things, and are able to find one they think suites them perfectly.

Snow was falling and the air was crisp in a way that bit at the nose and slowly froze the tips of the ears. At least there was little wind to make the already cold air cut through clothes. The snow clung to the Christmas trees all around them, making them even more beautiful. The smell of pine was thick in the air, but somehow wasn’t overwhelming. It was calming, and brought up thoughts of Christmas past and smiles to the faces of all who had gathered there. Families with children, couples, and individuals all examined the tree’s to pick the perfect one for their situation, whether it was a small one for a single bedroom apartment, or one of the massive ones that wouldn’t fit anywhere but in a mansion.

It was the first time Hinata and Kageyama had picked out a Christmas tree together. In the couple of years they had shared an apartment, they had always had very small trees, ones that Kageyama had picked up, if he was being honest with himself, in a hurry. This time they had decided to start a new tradition as they had moved into a new larger apartment after the previous Christmas.

In his cream colored hat, scarf and mittens, with his thick coat that Kageyama couldn’t help but compare to a marshmallow, and his bright eyes that reflected the street lamps around them, he looked like some sort of carefully crafted illustration from a book or Christmas card. It had been years since Hinata had been to a Christmas tree farm, since he had gone with his family in high school, with his younger sister bouncing at his heels and his mother leading them to the trees she already knew would fit in their living room.

Now he was there again, this time hand in hand with Kageyama, still as full of joy and anticipation as he had always been when picking a tree in years past, and never had he lost the gleam in his eye when he looked at the giant trees. Ones he could only dream of having when he someday had a house of his own, with someone he cared for.

This time, they skipped over the small trees, though Hinata stopped to fix one that had started to bend under its own weight, trunk to think to hold it up, needles sparse in many areas. Kageyama thought the tree was a lost cause, that no one would buy it. Hinata himself would have purchased it had they not been looking for something more grand, and decorated it so it could shine despite being so small.

“Hinata, look at these.”

The trees Kageyama had stopped in front of where taller than either of them, and Hinata’s smile grew twice as wide as he looked up at them.

“Kageyama, look at this one!” The one Hinata stood next too was too wide, and Kageyama shook his head no, knowing that if they brought that one home, there would be no space for them to put presents around the tree.

“How about this one?” Kageyama suggested another one, but Hinata thought it looked too skinny. It wouldn’t fill out the area they had cleared for the tree, and it looked already too dry.

Between two trees that neither had liked sat a tree that made them both smile. It stood tall and proud, it’s branches coated in an even blanket of white. Neither thought it would be too big for their apartment or too wide to fit through the door, so it was the tree they picked for that year.

It took till then for them to realize their car was far too small to bring the tree back on, a detail that was now critical. Kageyama thought to call Daichi who he knew had a vehicle large enough to transport the Christmas tree. Their friend whom they had never lost touch with was willing to help, and set off as soon as he could. But Hinata had started to shiver, so he and Kageyama walked over to where the owners of the tree lot were selling hot cocoa and candy canes. They purchased two of each to warm their hands and settle their chills as they sat down on the stacks of hay bales acting as artificial benches.

They could hear the carolers approaching before they could see them, their voices light and beautiful. As they entered the tree farm their last song came to a close and they began to sing, “Oh, Christmas Tree,” a fitting carol both Hinata and Kageyama would agree. Kageyama was the first to start singing along, eyes closing and one side of his mouth twitching up into a smile. It was only a few bars before Hinata joined in, and it seemed the idea spread, for it wasn’t long before nearly everyone had joined in, and the two sat on their itchy makeshift bench, hand in gloved hand as they sang along, all cares forgotten. 


	19. KageHina: Let's Trim The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata go searching for the perfect star for their tree that will actually fit despite having picked a tree slightly too large for their apartment. Bonus: Kageyama teases Hinata for being so small, which he actually finds adorable.

The store was crowded with Christmas shoppers searching for last minute gifts they had forgotten or ignored. Children ran rampant through the store, ignoring their parents, some of the youngest screaming and crying. The whole scene was giving Kageyama a headache, but Hinata barely seemed to notice.

“Kageyama, we should get eggnog while we are here.” Hinata suggested as he paused near the refrigerated foods.

“Hm, not a bad idea actually,” Kageyama affirmed, pushing the cart with one wheel that would not cooperate down the aisle with some difficulty.

“No! The french vanilla kind is sold out!” Hinata lamented, pouting as he looked into the empty shelf.

“Of course it is, dumbass. It’s almost Christmas, and that one is popular. Let’s just get the regular. We can add our own vanilla to it.” He grabbed two of the containers and set them in the cart before turning the cart around to leave the aisle. Because of the wheel that was off kilter, he nearly hit the cart into one of the displays trying to turn it around, and grumbled to himself as he picked up the few fallen bags of peppermints.

“Ohhhh if we add our own, we can make it taste even better,” Hinata mused. “Perfect! Oh, candy canes!” Hinata grabbed a couple of boxes from the display and tossed them in the cart.

“Sometimes it’s hard to imagine you're actually a grown adult,” Kageyama teased.

“Rude,” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama before heading out of the aisle to go to the Christmas decorations.

Neither of them expected there to be so many options just for Christmas tree toppers.

“Why is there so many options for such a simple thing?” Kageyama questioned, staring at one of the gaudy pink stars hanging on the rack.

“Lot’s of people, lot’s of ideas of what the perfect tree topper is,” Hinata mumbled as he poked at a rather large and extravagant looking angel. “Let’s see,” his voice trailed off as he walked further down the aisle.

“Oh! Hinata look at this one,” Kageyama gestured to the star in front of him. It was simple, and small, exactly what they needed to fit in their apartment. It was white and gold, with small stars cut out on it to let some light through and reflect off the white and gold glitter.  

“It’s so pretty,” Hinata agreed as he took the star off the rack and held it up to look at it closer. “Not too much, and not too little. It’s perfect,” he beamed.

“Good, not let’s get out of here before my headache gets even worse,” he winced as another child started screaming.

 

The duo got home and as they walked inside, they finished singing their off key duet of “jingle bells”.

“Hey Hinata, I’ll come help get the star on the tree in a moment. Don’t try please. You’re too short and I don’t want you knocking the tree over.”

“I’m not that short!” Hinata wanted to deny it, but he had only grown a couple of centimeters during high school, and then he never got taller again.

“Yes you are. It’s cute though.”

Hinata smiled and thought about trying to put up the star, but decided not to aggravate Kageyama when he was in such a good mood.

“Alright. Let’s get this star up. Come over here, i have an idea.”

Kageyama plus ideas, something that usually made Hinata worry, though they usually turned out better than he expected. “Alright, what should I do?” Hinata asked.

“I’m going to lift you up so you can put the star on the tree.”

“Don’t drop me.”

“You’re small, I won’t drop you.”

“Quit calling me small or I’ll drink all the eggnog without you,” Hinata threatened.

“Ok ok,” Kageyama laughed. “Get ready, and up you...go,” Kageyama grunted as he hefted Hinata up as he put the star on the tree. Once it was perched on it’s rightful branch, he set Hinata down and the redhead turned to face him.

“It looks awesome!” Hinata beamed.

“Yes, you do,” Kageyama replied, swooping Hinata up into his arms to kiss him. 


	20. KuroTsukki: Making Ornaments (aka Glitter is Awful)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo invites himself over to his boyfriend Tsukki's house without warning, and ends up roped into Tsukki's ornament making operation. What he doesn't want to admit though, is that crafts hate him as much as kKageyama loves milk.

Tsukishima’s phone buzzed against his desk, startling him out of his book. It was Kuroo’s name that was written on the screen.

Asshole: hey I'm coming over.

Tsukki scowled at his phone. He was busy and had too much to do. Why did Kuroo have to pick this particular Friday of all days?

Tsukki: I’m busy.

There was only a few second before Kuroo replied.

Asshole: I already asked your mother. I'm staying the night.

Tsukki: Why would you ask her before asking me?

Asshole: because you're my boyfriend and u love me? I know u want to see me.

Tsukki continued to scowl, not because he was angry but because Kuroo was right. As usual.

Tsukki: Fine. But you are stuck helping me. Like I said, I’m actually busy.

When Kuroo replied, Tsukishima could nearly feel that aggravating grin Kuroo always seemed to have. Though Tsukishima would be lying if he said he didn't like that grin.

Asshole: anything for u, darlin. I knew ya couldn't resist me.

Tsukki: Yeah, yeah. See you later.

Tsukki set his phone down and stood with a stretch. He shuffled down the hall into the bathroom, deciding to get that over with before Kuroo showed up.

When he finished, he pulled on a pair of pajamas just as he heard the knock at the door.

“I've got it! He shouted as he hurried to the door and pulled it open to find a very cold Kuroo.

“Why didn't you wear a hat, dumbass?” Tsukki questioned.

“Aww I don't even get a hello first? You make me sad and -” he stopped when he noticed Tsukishima’s pajamas, the pants printed with small triceratops all over them and his shirt donning the image of a T-Rex. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh and Tsukki glared at him.

“There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing,” Tsukki grumbled.

“Actually, it's cute. It suits you, Kei,” Kuroo smiled as a faint blush appeared across Tsukishima's cheeks.

“Thanks,” he mumbled before turning to head back to his room.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Kuroo chased after Tsukishima and when he was about to pounce on his boyfriend, he noticed the table filled with plain glass ornaments, glitter, and glue.

“Tsukki, what is all of that for?” Kuroo eyed the craft supplies warily.

“That, is what you're helping me with.” Tsukishima looked smug.

“You didn't say I had to help you with crafts,” Kuroo pouted.

“You didn't ask,” Tsukki shrugged.

Kuroo wasn't upset because he didn't want to help Tsukki, but rather he didn't want to mess up Tsukishima's project.

“Here, come sit down,” Tsukishima patted the extra chair at the table. “I'll show you how to do this. You've gone pale from fright. I promise it's not that bad.”

Kuroo sat down and stared at the craft supplies before reaching up to pick up one of the clear ornaments. “So what do I do with this?”

“Alright so take this glue, and please don't get it on the floor, and pour some into the ornament. It's really thin so it can be moved around.”

Tsukishima demonstrated the step, placing his thumb over the hole on the top to swirl it around, smoothly coating the entire inside of the ornament. When he finished, he wiped his thumb off on a rag before showing the ornament to Kuroo.

“Now, you try,” He handed Kuroo the glue bottle, and the black haired boy took it hesitantly.

“Like this?” He poured some in, and Tsukki stopped him when Kuroo almost added too much. While trying to put the bottle down, Kuroo got some of the glue on his hand, but didn’t say anything about it.

“Next, we add the glitter. Just take one of these paper funnels i already put together, and pour it in. I already mixed the colors, so you don’t have to worry about that either.” He poured in the glitter, and Kuroo was amazed that none of the fine particles got anywhere but where Tsukki directed them.

“Then just, shake it around” Tsukishima shook the ornament, making sure none of the glitter escaped, and he continued until all of the surface was coated.

Kuroo attempted to repeated it, but as he tried to pour the glitter in, he nearly missed the funnel, and some of the blue sparkles wound up on his sweatpants.

“Dammit,” He grumbled.

“It’s ok, Kuroo. Just try again. I can clean the floor later.”

Kuroo nodded, and went back to pouring the glitter into the funnel. What the black haired teen had failed to notice, was that his hand that had the glue on it was now sticking to the paper funnel. When he pulled his hand back to shake the ornament, his hand stuck to the funnel, causing the ornament and glitter to spill all over him, some even managed to get into his hair and on his face. The glitter seemed to have a mind of it’s own and got more spread out than should have been possible from such a spill.

Tsukki, despite the look of pure disdain on Kuroo’s face, couldn’t help his loud ruockus laughter.

“You, look ridiculous,” Tsukki wheezed between bouts of laughter.

“You shut up right now,” Kuroo tried to sound threatening, but covered in glitter it didn’t quite work.

“Hold on,” Tsukki quickly whipped out his phone, snapping a picture of Kuroo.

“You little,” He launched at Tsukishima, tackling him to the ground, and rubbing as much of the glitter off onto the blond boy as he could. Tsukki couldn't stay mad for long, and the two wound up curled up on the floor, caught up in side splitting laughter, Kuroo’s glue covered hand having successfully gotten stuck to Tsukishima’s shirt, and both of their outfits covered in glitter, that would most likely cling around for all of eternity, but they couldn’t be bothered to care, as lost in the moment as they were. 


	21. No Pairing: An Unexpected Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Tanaka had meant for it just to be him, Noya, and Asahi. He didn't expect his little informal get together to spiral into a full on Christmas party, all because one of his friends really couldn't keep his mouth shut. And now he was stuck baking (which he couldn't do very well), and cleaning, all with very little time to spare. At least one of his friends happens to be a baking expert, and heads over to help out.  
> (even if there are no pairings, the main characters here are Tanaka and Noya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently (with my parents) planning for a Christmas eve party at our house that will have 20 or so people, and I'm stressed as hell. That was my inspiration for this.

The pan fell to the ground with a loud clang, the hot metal bouncing off Tanaka’s bare foot, the few cookies left on the pan break as they hit the floor.

“God dammit!” He hissed. Tanaka slumped to the floor in defeat.

“I really didn't ask for this,” he muttered to no one in particular.

How he had gotten into this situation was a long story. He had called Noya and Asahi, asking if they wanted to hang out at the beginning of break. Even if they all attended the same university, they didn't share classes and lived no where near each other, so they rarely saw one another. The idea had been to hang out, celebrate Christmas a little, eat some cookies, have a few drinks. That was it. That was all that Tanaka had asked for. Now he was going to have twelve people to provide for.

It was all thanks to Noya that this happened. Well, it was partially his fault.

Noya had decided to call Daichi, which wouldn't have bothered Tanaka at all, but of course Daichi had told Sugawara. The two were together and did live together after all. Tanaka had to admit to himself that really this wasn't Noya’s fault, but Suga’s.

Suga had then proceeded to call the rest of the Karasuno team that he had played with before graduating, so those who had been second years and first years. And everyone he had called, had been happy to attend a Christmas party at Tanaka’s.

This wasn't what he had asked for! He stomped around his kitchen trying to find where in the world he had put the package of sugar. He could have sworn he just had it.

How could an entire package just get up and walk away? He sighed and leaned back against the table.

He really hadn't asked for this.

His phone buzzed and startled him out of his angry thoughts, and he answered when he noticed it was Noya on the line.

“Hey man,” Tanaka started, his voice sounding even more worn out that he expected it would.

“Oo you don't sound so good,” Noya pointed out. “Come let me in, would ya? I'm here to help.”

“You're, here to help?” Tanaka parroted, sounding a bit lost.

“Yes. I said that already dumbass. Just hurry up. These bags are heavy.”

He hung up the phone and went to buzz Noya in, but he met his friend part way to carry half the bags.

“Thanks man. I thought my arm was gonna fall off.”

“What's in these anyway?” Tanaka asked as he turned the door handle to enter his apartment.

“Groceries. Lots of ingredients. Some cookie cutters, a cake pan, oh, and beer,” Noya rattled off the list.

Tanaka brightened up at the last item. “Good. I really need it.”

“This whole fiasco is my fault anyway,” Noya said as he put down the bags and started pulling all of their contents out onto the table and counters. “Least I could do was come help and bring some stuff to make.”

“This is more than ‘some’,” Tanaka laughed. “This plus what I already have could feed a small army.”

“Have you forgotten how much the Karasuno team can eat?” Noya raised and eyebrow. “This all might not even cover it.”

“You're probably right. But Noya, do you actually cook or bake?”

“Yes! I'm the best too!” Noya jabbed his thumb against his chest, puffing himself up as best he could.

“Seriously? Since when?”

“Always have been. Gotten even better since I started living with Asahi. He can't cook to save his life. He could burn water if he tried hard enough. The effort is what counts though, right?”

Tanaka laughed, picturing Asahi panicking over dinner as it boiled over on the stove, but shoved the thought back realizing he himself wasn’t much better.

“Looks like I’m going to have my hands full with this,” Noya cracked his knuckles and then tied his apron.

Tanaka laughed at his friend in the floral patterned apron. “Why the hell are you wearing that?” He laughed, pointing at the gaudy thing Noya had on.

“It’s an apron. I don’t feel like getting food on my clothes,” Noya huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, the gesture made even less intimidating to Tanaka with the floral apron tied on his already small friend. “Plus, Asahi gave it to me.” Noya smiled.

Tanaka pretended to gag and then said, “The sweet domesticity of your lifestyle is too much for me. I prefer to be free!” He threw his hands out to the sides, nearly hitting Noya in the face and knocking down some of the ingredients from the table.

“Hey hey, look out!” Noya placed himself between Tanaka’s flailing arms and the food. “Don’t ruin the food before we even start.”

“Sorry sorry, I’ll watch out.” Tanaka fidgeted with his earring as he surveyed the vast amount of stuff now covering his kitchen on almost every free space. “Are we, actually going to be able to make all of this?” Tanaka was doubtful.

“It'll take a while,” Noya tightened the apron strap around his middle, “but we can do this.”

The pair worked around the kitchen for hours, Noya doing most of the actual baking, Tanaka just doing as instructed.

By the time they had finished, Tanaka was mostly covered in flour, but Noya looked no worse for the wear.

“We did it!” Tanaka shouted gleefully.

“Now, where are we going to put all of this?” Noya surveyed the plethora of food, and Tanaka’s average sized fridge.

“Well,” Tanaka pondered, “whatever doesn't need to be put in the fridge I'll store in another room till tomorrow. Um, you stuff as much as you can in the fridge, and then I'll bug my neighbor to have him let me borrow his fridge. It'll be ok.”

After they had stashed as much as they could in Tanaka's house, the duo made a good case to Tanaka's neighbor, who reluctantly let them use his fridge.

Noya said his goodbyes, heading home to relax with Asahi with some takeout, and a good Christmas movie. Tanaka teased Noya about the sappy romantic movie he liked so much and received a slap on the back of the head before his friend finally closed the door behind him.

 

The next day, Tanaka stressed himself out again making sure his place was clean enough. At least his apartment was large enough to host everyone was coming, and he only had to ask Daichi to bring a couple extra chairs.

Tanaka discovered, as his friends all came bringing extra food, drinks, and desserts, that someone had coordinated with the others to make things easier on Tanaka, but no one would tell him who. Some of them even brought gifts for Tanaka, the “best host ever” as Hinata called him, to which he had laughed haughtily, and reassured that yes, he knew he was the best host ever. The tree was small, the music wasn’t all that great, the food was fantastic, and no one would disagree, that this unintentional Christmas party, was anything but great. 


	22. KageHIna: Too Close to Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is distraught on his birthday again. Every year people forget because they are caught up in preparing for Christmas, and it sometimes wears Kageyama down. He really thinks he should be over it and just accept it, but he can't. This time, Hinata steps in to make things better.

Every year it was the same, and every year it left him disappointed. Kageyama thought it was ridiculous that it still bothered him even though he was in high school, but he couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness off. 

His birthday was just too close to Christmas.

On multiple occasions as a child, people he had invited to his parties would simply forget, and then just not show up. After the same pattern happening years in a row, he gave up and simply stopped telling people. He had just accepted that his birthday would always be celebrated just by him. No one else really cared anyway. 

So there he was, yet again, on the 22nd of December, sitting alone fidgeting with a pencil avoiding his work, humming happy birthday quietly to himself. The rest of the school day no one brought it up at all. They simply carried on as usual. He didn't want to admit it, but it really did hurt. 

Not even the most observant members of the Karasuno team remembered to wish him a happy birthday. They carried on practice as usual, but Kageyama wasn't able to perform at his usual level. He messed up tosses and nearly served a ball into the back of Noya’s head when the Libero started humming a Christmas song as he stood on the court. 

And there was no way he would have been able to live that down. Hinata would tease him for ages over it.

At the end of practice, he schooled his face into an expression of impassiveness, trying not to let anyone notice how distraught he was. When a hyper orange haired ball of energy shouted his name as he ran across the gym came towards him, he cringed. He was almost out the door too, free to go do...well whatever he could to make the day a little better.

“Kageyama!” Hinata drew out each syllable and came to a sliding halt behind the taller setter. 

Kageyama could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising in irritation, and he clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms and leaving behind crescent shaped divots in their wake. In the background, Kageyama could hear Noya and Asahi discussing something about a Christmas party. 

_ Oh yeah, the team party,  _ Kageyama thought absently.  _ Almost forgot about that. _

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinta jabbed Kageyama in the shoulder with his finger, glaring up at the taller boy impatiently waiting to be recognized. “Earth to Kageyama. You still up there or did the aliens Oikawa talks about abduct you?” 

“Please shut up,” Kageyama hissed through clenched teeth. He really didn’t want to take his anger out on Hinata. It was in no way directed at the ginger, but he felt the day's tension coming to a boil rapidly. “If it’s about the party, yes I remember what I need to bring, yes I will have a gift, and-

“Happy birthday!”   
The exclamation made Kageyama freeze. His face went blank and he blinked at Hinata, trying to make sure he heard that right. 

“Huh?” Kageyama asked dumbly. 

Hinata continued to smile as he said, “I said happy birthday! Or, ah!” Hinata started to panic, “did I somehow get the day wrong?” 

“No no!” Kageyama assured him, suddenly flustered. “It’s just, no one else remembers,” he sighed, averting his eyes. “No one really ever has. Everyone is caught up in Christmas at this time. And I mean I get it! I am too but it’s just today on my birthday everything starts to rub me the wrong way. I gave up on even reminding people about it, because even when I did when I was younger, people forgot anyway and never showed up when I invited them over, and just...I...I guess this is just unexpected. That's all.”

“Well, all those people who forgot about your birthday are dumbasses,” Hinata said firmly before giving Kageyama a quick hug. “And I’m so sorry about all that though, I really am. But, now I do have a gift for you. It’s in my backpack in the locker room. Hopefully that can make your day a little better, yeah? And we should go get you a birthday dinner!” Hinata exclaimed. “I don’t know what you like, so you choose. But that would be fun right? And We can hang out more if you want, and-”

“Whoa slow down,” Kageyama let out a genuine laugh. “That all sounds awesome, really. You don’t have to do all of that though. You must have stuff you need to get ready for Christmas, and I know you are busy.”

“I wouldn’t have offered to do this if I didn’t want to,” Hinata assured. “Let’s get going so we can catch the train though, that would be fastest.”

“Alright,” Kageyama nodded. 

After they had changed and gotten presentable, the duo walked off to catch the train. All of a sudden, Kageyama froze mid step. 

“What's wrong?” Hinata questioned. 

“How did you know my birthday? I didn’t tell you,” Kageyama furrowed his brow trying to remember how Hinata figured it out. 

“Oh, I saw it on your club application.”

“And you remembered?” Kageyama sounded skeptical. 

“Yes?” Hinata wasn’t sure why that was so surprising. 

“But that’s such a small detail.” 

“Well, maybe. but it’s turned out to be a good thing I saw it now, right?” Hinata smiled. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it really has.” 

A few snowflakes started to fall, but this time, even though they reminded Kageyama of Christmas on his birthday, he really didn’t mind. 


	23. KageHina: Have Yourself, A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas eve, and Kageyama and Hinata are spending it together as usual in their own house, just as they have done for many years in a row as they have been together through high school, university, and beyond. The snow is falling, and the lights are shining, and the season is absolutely beautiful. Only a handful of things could outshine it, and one of those things is the couple dancing by the tree, with a cat curled up next to the presents, a star on the tree that's just a little too small and has fading glitter, and in a house where the tree finally doesn't seem just slightly too big.

It was 11:30pm on Christmas Eve. The snow was falling silently outside of the window, dancing in the wind as it travelled from far up in the sky and down to the ground, landing amongst thousands of others to create a blanket of white. The lights reflected off the snowflakes and the ground seemed to sparkle and dance in the minimal light. The Christmas lights seemed to twinkle that evening, something about them seemed to come alive. They were like hundreds of stars lending their beauty from the heavens for one night be captured on earth. The gentle whites and the bright colors did not clash but rather they meshed. Even the bright gaudy lights seemed to add to the spirit. The flashing lights that trimmed the house across the street created ever changing colors that filtered through the window. 

The wind was gentle and barely made any noise as it blew against the house. It didn't howl or cause branches from overhanging trees to knock against the roof. It was peaceful. Only enough to lift the snow up and spin it around in ever changing patterns. 

No one was out driving and so the road too was covered in a clean blanket of white, no tire tracks disturbing it or mixing in mud. Snow banks built up on the sides of the road where the wind blew snow strongest, and no one could be bothered to go and shovel, for it was Christmas Eve after all.

The outside of the house was adorned with its own set of lights, and on this Christmas Eve they seemed to shine even brighter than the rest. For inside of the house was one of the happiest couples.

Inside the house near the window sat a tree that this time, was not almost too big, but rather it seemed just right. It shone with hundreds of small white lights, and it seemed at that moment that the stars had come inside too. On the mantle in front of the fire place sat a handful of snow globes and nutcrackers, one of them their song fading out as it unwound. Above the fireplace hung three stockings, two of regular size and color, both of them the same in every way except for the names written on them in glitter, and one small stocking adorned with a painted paw print for the orange tabby cat that lay curled up beneath the tree next to the presents. The cat had one day chosen them, not the other way around. And so now so many years later, as the cat aged into its senior years, it still sat beneath the tree each Christmas, and left its orange fur on the tree skirt. It seemed during the holidays the spot beneath the tree really did belong to the cat and no one else, but no one minded. Atop the tree sat the most special thing of all. A gold and white star with smaller stars cut out of it to let the light through. The glitter was wearing thin in some areas, and the light did need to be replaced for it seemed to be growing dim, but despite it all it was more beautiful than ever. Though it was too small for the tree now, and worse for the wear it stood for so very much. For memories of amazing Christmases spent together, silly mistakes and bets on if the shorter of the two would ever be able to reach the top of the tree, and so many times the two had sat together just content with one another, looking up at that star on their tree with so much reverence in their eyes. 

And on the couch at 11:45pm on Christmas Eve sat Kageyama and Hinata, still an inseparable pair so many years later. It was then Kageyama stood up and turned on the radio, the quiet music in the background peaceful as they spent a few more minutes just sitting together. At 11:50pm the song “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” began to play, and the two stood up to dance together that Christmas Eve. For the past few years that was what they had done in the few minutes before the clock struck twelve to indicate that Christmas Day had arrived. 

As they danced they remained quiet, but that didn't mean that they were not caught up in the moment. The opposite was true. A smile that had become commonplace for Kageyama over the years was what adorned his expression in that moment. A soft smile that he looked down at Hinata with as they danced. One filled with such love and adoration and unfiltered happiness. Kageyama would tell anyone any day that he was the luckiest man alive to be with Hinata, who still shone like the sun. To Kageyama, Hinata’s brightness had never faded for him. Maybe it wasn't such a shocking thing now that he had started to shine with his own light, but it was warm, energetic, and so full of life. Kageyama loved it, for Hinata would always be his sunshine.

Hinata had always seen so much in Kageyama, and that had never changed. He saw past the harsh exterior to the person inside who only wanted to love. And Hinata everyday was thankful that it was him who had been lucky enough to say it was him who Kageyama loved. And Kageyama loved with such a passion, and as they danced together Hinata could feel that passion and see that unwavering love in his eyes. Nothing had ever changed between them, yet everything was different. But that wasn't bad, not bad at all.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a smile the crinkled the corners of his eyes and could light up a room. As Kageyama looked down at Hinata, he saw the lights reflecting there in the shorter man's eyes like thousands of stars. Inside those eyes was a galaxy unlike anything else and it was beautiful. It spoke of numerous memories together and many more to come. Of the good memories and the bad. Of laughter and fights. Of peace and of the storms of life. And in that galaxy the imperfections the what made it shine even more, for how interesting could things be if everything was perfect. 

Their clock read 11:55 and then Hinata laced the fingers of his right hand with Kageyama’s left, feeling the ring there as he gripped the others larger hand. It was 11:59 when they finished dancing, and Kageyama pulled Hinata into an embrace. 

Kageyama ran his hand through Hinata’s hair, and gently scratched the other man's scalp and Hinata leaned further into him, just breathing deeply and absorbing the moment. 

At midnight their clock began to chime and they pulled back from each other, re-lacing their hands together.

“Merry Christmas, Hinata.”

“Merry Christmas, Kageyama.” 

They didn't even need to say I love you anymore, but then they did it anyway. In that moment like each Christmas before they knew that they would be spending many more together, and that each one would be even better than the last. 


End file.
